


Her Hero Academia 【MHA Various x Reader】

by CraftyGlitches



Category: BnHA, mha
Genre: Bakugou x Reader, F/M, MHA Various x reader, Multi, My Hero Academia - Freeform, bnha - Freeform, bnha x reader - Freeform, deku x reader, hitoshi x reader, mha - Freeform, mha x reader, my hero academia x reader, shigaraki x reader, todoroki x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyGlitches/pseuds/CraftyGlitches
Summary: You are a student at UA high who got in from recommendations because you were taken under the wing by the number 4 pro hero, Best Jeanist. You didn't know how to properly control your powerful quirk as you always hesitated to try after what had happened in the past once you showed off your quirk.However, expectations are now pressured upon you as you were sent to UA high to become an exemplary pro hero. The world is plagued by villains and you can't keep hiding from the truth and destiny that you set out from your childhood.  You'll have to push yourself out of your comfort zone, become stronger and look to the world with a fearless expression if you wanted to become a true hero.❁STORY WARNINGS❁- Some scenes may contain suggestive content.-Sensitive topics may be brought up such as suicide, if you're easily disturbed then this book isn't for you.-Gore will be written.❁~----------------------~❁❀Story is inspired by Goldeeluxe's QUIRKY! fanfiction, make sure to check them out!❀❀Story is copy and pasted from my Wattpad account CraftyGlitches❀
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My chapters are all written in Wattpad first and then pasted here into AO3, so if anything goes wrong then whoops... Also please don't ask me to update, I have another life as well and I just write when I feel like it so there's no actual schedule... Also, my grammar sucks ass.

I didn't know what I could do. My breath hitched as my hands began to claw at my head like I was on fire. It felt like I was on fire.

I couldn't tell them to stop no matter how much I spoke. Words meant nothing to them and I was just a tool at their disposal. My mind was clogged and I felt like I was dying.

"Please, no more today...I'm tired." I breathed out in exasperated uneven gasps, beads of sweat pouring down from my forehead and inflicting a stinging sensation in my eyes as the men before me continued to push me on to use my quirk.

I thought I had been saved by an angel that heeded my call, but no, instead here I am being used as an exploitation by these sick fucks. My hand continued to grasp at my head, pulling at the messy and tied tufts of hair. Life was cruel and I knew it.

"Come on," The man in front of me spoke as he held his hand out towards me. "Go on, create those crystals for us."

-

The room felt warm as the sun shone from the gaps within the curtain. It was a pleasant day outside and yet a horrible day to be getting a nightmare. The past is the past, you simply had to move on and accept your new life with your new caretaker. After all, it was much better than the life you had previously succumbed to.

Currently, you were residing with the number four pro hero, Best Jeanist. He was like the father you never had in your life.

Training and improving your quirk and mental health with Best Jeanist was extremely difficult and tiring, however you knew it was for the best anyways. You were now eighteen, you couldn't keep hiding in the shadows and pretending like you never wanted to become a hero ever since you were a young child.

Your dreams had been crushed and shattered before when you were given to the wrong hands, but now you were with a pro hero and about to step foot in the prestigious hero school that even All Might once walked through. That was an opportunity and destiny you couldn't throw away because of a silly nightmare.

Getting up from bed was an ease for you nowadays, in the past you'd constantly stir when Best Jeanist came into your room to wake you up but now after getting used to the positive environment, you were able to wake up with ease.

Today was an exciting day for you. You wanted to get ready extra early since this was the day you were going to step into UA High as a student... It was always a dream, hearing of great hero's who come so far and their school was UA and now it was your turn to walk in their footsteps.  
Schooling was a troubling subject for you. Never had you publicly gone to a school due to the circumstances and mental state you had been found in. It would've torn you from the inside out, even more than the damages that were already inflicted to your young head. That's why you were home schooled your entire life. It was mostly done by Best Jeanist when he was able to be in your aid, but if he wasn't around, he'd call in a tutor to help you.

You trailed around your room, picking up your UA school uniform that was neatly folded on the top of your writing desk. You smiled as you stared intently at the garment before walking off with it to take a shower.

Usually during the early hours, Best Jeanist was barely at the residence as he wanted to prioritise his work now that you were mentally healthier. He'd spend long hours at his agency but you'd usually come around to see what he was doing and if there were any new trainees.

To think of it, one day you may be able to have an internship with Best Jeanist! You never got the opportunity of course, even though you were practically his adopted child. But maybe, just maybe... you'll get the chance.

Stepping out of the shower you felt relieved. Today was going to be a great day, you just know it! But the ever so dreading fear of having to interact with other people was lingering like a ghost. Would you even be considered 'normal'? You couldn't properly converse with people of your age... what if they thought you were some weirdo for being such a wallflower? Well, there was only one way to find out.

You shook the thought out of your head as you quickly dried yourself up and slipped on the uniform. Looking up at the full length mirror you smiled to yourself.

The sense of lingering dread seemed to dissipate like mist. It was now overpowered by a sense of...determination.

"Starting today, I'm going to become a hero..."

~ Chapter 1 - Y/N's first day ~

You were casually walking along the station deck waiting for the bullet train to come by. People were waiting around for their own trains or getting off of ones that had just arrived. The strong smell of coffee usually lingered around the air of the station since some people needed to get to work in the early hours.

UA wasn't too far but it was faster to take the bullet train as the station would stop a couple streets down from the school. The time was 6:40 so there was still plenty of time for you, maybe you could spend the time roaming around the halls and checking around everything the school has to offer.

"Pardon me, 'scuse me, comin' through!—"

A voice that came a bit away from you seemed to disturb your thoughts. There were plenty of people in the station but no one really spoke.

The voice came from a young individual, most likely the same age as you. He had strikingly blonde hair and a single black strike in his hair that almost looked like a lightning bolt. However; what stood out the most to you wasn't his looks but rather what he was wearing.

An UA high uniform... was he going to be in the same class as you? Whether or not, he was still going to the same school.

The boy had squeezed himself through a large crowd that congregated in one area after another train had came by to drop off passengers. People funnelled out like grains of sand and apparently it seemed that the boy was caught and drowned out in the sand.  
Once he made it out, he placed a hand on his forehead and brushed off some imaginary sweat.

By the time you realised, you had been staring at him ever since he escaped from the crowd. He seemed to catch your stare and the both of you had a staring contest from the distance. His ombre gold eyes staring back into you e/c eyes.

The stare seemed to last a couple second before you were the first to break it, awkwardly adverting eye contact and brushing a strand of your h/c hair behind your ear. You were beginning to panic internally as you didn't know what to do in the situation. If there was more confidence, you would've gone up to him and introduced yourself seeing as though the both of you were going to the same school.

The idea of you approaching him was soon thrown out the window as it was him who began to approach you. He had a smirk on his face and it looked more goofy than flirty if that was the look he was trying to get at.  
"Hey." He spoke. It felt so dry yet he was trying to go somewhere with it...?

You gulped and instinctively held the hem of your skirt, tightening a fist around the fabric as some sort of comfort mechanism. "Hi." The simple words left your mouth as you stared intensively at the boy.  
The sound all surrounding you seemed to drown out as your attention was now focused on the boy infront of you. The people bustling around seemed to disappear and the sounds of train announcements seemed to vanish as well.

The boy adjusted his stance to a more casual look at he had both of his hands at the hems of the pockets in his pants. "My names Denki Kaminari!" He greeted gleefully with a big smile on his face, "You're going to UA too, huh? I didn't see you at the entrance exams." He trailed on, looking you up and down.

For some reason you wanted to back away, but you breathed in and out. No, you didn't need to feel uncomfortable. He was just another peer and he was curious with you. He was only trying to start a conversation.

Taking a shaky breath in, you began to introduce yourself, "My name is Y/n L/n. I didn't attend the entrance exams since I was admitted by recommendations..." She had a small smile on her face with her eyes looking towards the corner.  
Kaminari's eyes seemed to widen for a split second before returning to normal. His smile widened... not of malicious intent but rather one of shock and admiration. He adjusted himself and pulled his right hand out his pocket and up to the underside of his own chin. "Wow, you must have one hell of a powerful quirk then if you got in through recommendations!"

Upon the compliment, you couldn't help but feel flustered. Your head couldn't wrap around why we was so... nice! It was a good thing of course, but you half expected him to get suspicious of you or straight up yell at you for cheating or something. Perhaps you should loosen your barriers a bit and just embrace it... maybe he could even be your first friend!

You cracked a larger smile at him and let out a hearty, soft laugh which seemed to have fully caught his attention. He looked at you with wide eyes upon your laugh.  
"Thanks... But it's not that much of a quirk." You added on, well it was something. A quirk that could easily be used an an exploitation for money, it could even kill as well.

Kaminari shook his head, "nonsense! Why don't you tell me what your quirk is? I'll go first!" He straightened out his hands and smirked. "My quirk is Electrification! I can generate electricity and electrify people. Isn't that cool?" He looked at your for approval and you nodded.

'That is a pretty handy quirk...' You thought to yourself in your head, 'With a quirk like that, you'd be able to stun your opponents. It would be quite a bit of difficultly to beat him if you relied heavily on close combat. He'd be able to stun you in an instance if you got too close.' You analysed him in your head before you snapped back into reality when the sound of the train pulled up infront of the both of you.

Kaminari seemed to be distracted by the train as well to ask you about your quirk. Good, you didn't really want to mention it... at least not out in public. As the doors opened and a couple people strayed out from it, the two of you walked in together and took a seat at one of the booths. You were directly across from eachother as you stared out the window, the train beginning to slowly accelerate for its designated course.

"Soo...."

'Please don't ask me about my—'

"What's your quirk then?"

'Dammit.'

You looked at Kaminari, he seemed extremely eager to know... plus he seemed friendly enough and also since he was going to UA he must be trustworthy. You shifted to the edge of the cushioned seat as you listened in for anyone who may be around. The only sounds were of the train scraping against the metal rails and the sounds of distant chattering from another cart.

Sighing gently, you placed your hands together and looked at Kaminari. "My quirk is... is..." You hesitated for a moment but Kaminari just looked at you like a patient puppy.

"My quirk is called Psychic Crystallisation." It sounded strange to say your own quirk out loud after so long. When was the last time you spoke about it? Five to six years ago?  
You expected for Kaminari to comment on something about how you could make tons of money off of it but he just looked... confused...

Did he not hear you properly? Or maybe he just didn't understand how your quirk worked.  
"My quirk works like this, I have to focus my concentration in a certain area so I can create crystals. I can use them for many purposes such as a defensive or offensive stage." Technically speaking, you kind of had two quirks merged in one. The crystallisation was clearly the dominant one and the psychic abilities you have were more subtle, really.

Upon your explanation, Kaminari seemed to perk up at it, placing both of his hands against the table infront of him."Woah... that's so cool...! Do you think you can show me?" An excited look was strewn across his face like he had just discovered something new that never existed before. He looked like an excitable child at the moment and you couldn't help but feel warm in the heart. However with his request...

"I politely decline." You spoke, simply because you weren't supposed to use quirks outside of learning areas. Afterall that's what Best Jeanist warned you about and also because you didn't want others seeing what you were able to do.  
Kaminari's expression sunk into a pout as your heart tensed at this, "b-but I'm sure you'll be able to see me use my quirk at school-! I just don't think we should use it in a public area like this."

He stared intently at you and relaxed into his seat with a smile, "yeah! You're right. It's probably best to not get ourselves in trouble on the first day, amirite?" You sighed a relieved sound within yourself. At least he didn't take it the wrong way.  
"Anyways, do you want to listen to some of my sick tunes?"

The entire ride to school was pleasant. Kaminari was showing you some of his music he had in his playlist and you were glad to say you enjoyed most if not, all of his music. The both of you exchanged phone numbers so you could stay in contact. You also could've sworn, when you offered to give Kaminari your phone number, he let out a small fist pump into the air before looking at you with an even wider smirk. That brought your mood and confidence up so much... he was so dorky and a try hard, and you loved that! Perhaps making friends wouldn't be so hard if you actually pushed yourself out your dark comfort circle.

~———~

The both of you got off the train at the station. You could see a couple students from UA getting off the train as well. You took a look at your watch and you had 10 minutes left to get to school. Greeting other students now would only waste your time as you could meet them inside the building.

Kaminari looked like he was about to walk and greet a group of UA girls. You reached out and tapped his arm as he turned to look at you with a smile.

"You'll be late if you talk to them, let's walk to school first and you can talk to them there." You signalled by tapping your watch. Kaminari seemed to give in pretty damn easily to your words as that damn smirk returned to his face again as he placed his hands back into his pockets. "Ahhh... don't want me talking to any other girls, huh?"

The both of you walked out of the station as you deadpanned stared forward, almost walking into a stone beam on your way out of it wasn't for Kaminari who pulled you away from it gently.  
"No...? I literally said you could talk to them at school," You chuckled at Kaminari for his very blatant statement. "I don't want to be late... it's the first day." You added on.

Kaminari was just an absolute tease and so were you. You were quick to learn the fact that he was obsessed with girls and would drool over a chance just to talk to one. You didn't mind it at all; You found it rather amusing to see him attempt to talk to other girls and get immediately turned down.

Arriving at the front of UA high was an overwhelming feeling! It wasn't a bad type of overwhelming, it was a pleasant feeling. It felt like butterflies in your stomach...  
"I can't believe I'm actually here." Your voice whispered softly but Kaminari seemed to pick it up. He gave a goofy smile as he stared up at the ridges whilst walking in, his hands holding both the straps of his bag with two fingers lifted from it.

The surrounding was quite pleasant as well from the gates. There were many trees surrounding the building and you could hear sounds of birds chirping and singing. "I know right! My parents were ecstatic that I got into UA! It's a dream come true!"

It really was a dream come true for many other students, not only you. Walking the halls of UA felt so ethereal, yet you were actually there.  
The silence in the halls was soon interrupted by your pikachu friend, "uhm... we're in the same class right? 1-A?" He began to swear bullets as you turned to look at him. Right! You hadn't even bothered to check what class the both of you were going to be in!

You took out your phone and scrolled through some photos before tapping at the most recent one. You zoomed your fingers into the poorly taken photo and stared at the class number. "Yes, I'm in 1-A too."

Upon your words, Kaminari relaxed expedientially. You were released as well that you both were in the same class, at least you knew someone.

"Oh yesssss!" He jumped up and down before making some sort of...pose...? He had two rock signs up as he grinned wildly at you with a large blush on his face. "I've been blessed."  
You stared at him, stopping in your tracks as well. What a weird pose... you loved it!

"Y-yeah!" You jumped up and tried to copy his pose with the rock signs. From Kaminari's perspective you were so adorable! Who could think he would already befriend a pretty girl on his first day! He'd just have to maintain the image as to not dissipate their friendship...

After a couple seconds, you quickly got out of the embarrassing pose since you heard people coming up the stairs. Heading to class seems about right at this point.

Before setting out for the journey, a couple days ahead you memorised the entire layout of UA and where each and every class is. It took a couple days and you constantly scolding yourself from getting some places wrong but now you've memorised it properly.

Taking Kaminari's hand, you began dragging him whilst walking. "We should get going to class or we'll be late." You weren't aware for the fact that his face was a bright red colour when you began to pull him away by the hand.  
What you did notice was when you made contact with his hand there was a feeling of an electrical current that continued to vibrate all around him. It didn't hurt you at all, it just felt strange but also quite pleasant to touch?

Shaking off the thought, you turned a corner as the sign of class 1-A was at the doorway.

You let go of Kaminari's hand causing him to let out a bit of a whimper. Rolling your eyes you reached out to the door but hesitated for a moment. Your hand rested on the metal handle as you just...stared at the door.

"Are you alright Y/n? Want me to get the door for you?" Kaminari spoke with concern and confusion, he noticed your odd behaviour immediately and he was even kind enough to get the door for you. That snapped you out of your weird trance, you shook your head from left to right.

Gulping, you slid the door open slowly, "no, it's alright. I was just—"

"STOP DISRESPECTING THE SCHOOL FURNITURE! GET YOUR FOOT OFF THE TABLE!"

"CAN IT YOU EXTRA!"

You stared with wide eyes into the classroom, your eyes didn't go to anyone else except the pair that was arguing near the back of the classroom. What...

Kaminari peeked his head from behind you and nervously smiled as well, looks like the both of you were confused as hell. Slowly you walked in first and it seemed to have caught the attention of the first guy who was yelling.

Upon properly looking at his face and not the back of his head, he had navy blue hair and a pair of rectangle shaped glasses. He seemed to have forgotten about arguing with the angry blonde boy.  
He sped walked to the front of the class when you were and held his hand out, "Hello! My name is Tenya Iida! I was from Soumei high!"

You stared at his dark blue eyes then his hand, you hesitatingly reached out as he clamped his grip down the moment you did so and began to shake with such force! He was quite formal...! And strong!  
"UUuuuUh- pleased to meet you Iida-!" He continued shaking your hand a little longer before letting go. "I'm Y/n L/n and I'm from... home..?"

You didn't exactly have a school that you previously went to, afterall you were homeschooled.  
Iida seemed surprised by this, he knew that you were one of the students that arrived here from recommendations. It made him curious as to how you got in if you had been homeschooled.  
At this point, Kaminari gave you a little wave before walking past the both of you to claim his seat.

Dangit, Iida was giving you a strange look and you were staring to feel uncomfortable under his judgemental gaze.

"I didn't expect a recommended student to have been homeschooled. I'm impressed." Wait, what? "Must been you got some strength if you were able to get in here." He gave you a pleasant smile as you stared intensely at him. This entire day just seemed to have been giving you surprises... you half expected him to nitpick but he wasn't so bad afterall! Sure he was intimidating with his stern look and professional gaze but he was still nice.

Flustered, you smiled a little bit and looked to the side, "thank you so much, Iid—"

Before finishing his words the door that was shut behind you opened so suddenly. You turned around and stepped out of the way to see a scrawny student with messy green hair and freckles. He was sweating expidentially as all eyes were now focused on him. You could see that some students began to whisper amongst themselves once he had arrived.

The first thing that happened was he turned to look at you since you were the closest to him.  
"O-Oh! Hi I'm Izuku Midoriya! It's a p-pleasure to meet you!" He stammered in some parts of his introduction while smiling.

'He's so precious...' His stammering and shy look reminded you of yourself when you were much younger.

You held your hand out towards him, you were already quite comfortable with Midoriya since he seemed so nervous like yourself. You could already tell the two of you would be great friends.  
Midoriya's face burst in a bright red shade as he shakily took your hand and shook it.  
"P-P-Pleasure...!"

Iida then stepped through, standing next to you as he brought his hand up to Midoriya whilst you had let go of his.

"My name is Tenya Iida and I was from—"

"If you're here to make friends then you can pack your things and leave."

A voice interrupted Iida's introduction from the doorway. Midoriya slowly turned around and noticed a giant yellow caterpillar on the ground. The caterpillar brought up a juice pouch from within and drank on it.

You were beyond shock as you just couldn't help but...stare at the man. His hair looks disheveled and greasy, his face was unshaven and his sunken in and tired eyes just lazily stared back into yours.

No way was this their teacher... there couldn't possibly be... Iida, who was next to you, seemed to be equally as shocked since his demeanour completely changed to one of concern.  
The caterpillar man wriggled out of the sleeping bag, stepping out of it and folding it before walking past the tree of you to the podium. The class was still chatting for a little longer but once the tired man stood at the front everyone fell into a deathly silence.

"Eight seconds. It took you all eight seconds to fall quiet. That won't do."

Time was precious, you knew that as well. You were sure that a lot of other students knew as well...  
You didn't want to awkwardly stand at the doorway with Midoriya and Iida so you slowly slunk your way through the passages in between desks. There was only two places left open besides one desk that already had a pencil case ontop which you assumed was Iida's.

One of them was behind the angry blonde Pomeranian earlier; and the last one was to the right of a boy with white and red hair. Yeah you knew which seat you were taking, sorry Midoriya.

You rushed over towards the seat next to the mismatched boy, you could see Iida heading to his own and Midoriya looking to the last seat that was left. Even from where you were sitting, you could already see his ghost leave his body upon realising the seating placement. You felt bad... but honestly you don't think your heart can take it if you were to sit behind that angry boy.

The teacher placed his hands against both sides of his podium looking lazily at all the students that stared up at him in silence.  
"My name is Shota Aizawa and I'll be your home room teacher."

Half of the class looked like they died on the inside upon actually hearing the words come from his mouth. You could practically hear what they were thinking.

'Our teacher?!'  
'He doesn't look like one!'

Mr Aizawa moved his gaze towards the side of the classroom, "put your gym uniforms on, we're going to do an exercise." Some of your peers, including you, looked to the side to see your gym uniforms all in a neat pile in their designated cubby holes. You began to feel the same dread since morning weigh upon you... only now that... you probably would have to show your quirk...

~—————~

Everyone had to change into their gym uniforms, you separated with the girls to change. They all seemed to stay together in a group at the front while you slowly walked in the back.

You just felt so scared to converse with them for some weird reason... even though they sound nice, your stupid head just kept thinking negative things. Although you couldn't bash yourself down too much since this was the first time you ever began to make friends with people so there were bound to be mistakes.

One girl seemed to have noticed you as she slowed down until you caught up to her. She had rosy pink cheeks and short brown hair.  
"Hi! My name is Ochaka Uraraka!" She greeted you.

Upon first glance, she seemed pleasant enough. You still couldn't grasp around how so many people in the class was nice! You just knew you had to stay away from the angry Pomeranian but it seems that so far, everyone else was nice.

"Hi, Uraraka. I'm Y/n L/n." You wondered how much more introductions you were to make...

Uraraka smiled at you, "it's so cool to be here at UA don't you think?" She spoke. You had to agree with her one hundred percent with that. Softly nodding your head to her question, you soon realised you've arrived at the changing rooms.

You placed your hand against the doorknob and pushed it open. The other girls were getting themselves changed while conversing amongst themselves still, you could hear them chatting mostly about UA. They all seemed to get along so well, you were envious.

Walking past Uraraka, you wanted to give each other space while you changed. You didn't particularly like changing with other people around. It wasn't that you have anything to hide, it was just awkward...

Sighing softly, you began to quickly change out of your uniform while standing in the far corner of the room. You didn't want to talk to them just yet while you were 'vulnerable'. Maybe a bit later after the exercise is over...

The group of girls finished before you and began to leave the room. Uraraka was with them and you scrambled to put your clothes away in the locker. Trailing behind them, you caught up with Uraraka.  
You wanted to start a conversation... just say something, be confident with yourself...

"So... are you scared?" You asked but mentally slapped yourself in the face. What kind of question was that?! She looked at you with a face that just read 'confusion'.  
"I mean, are you scared of the exercise? I have a feeling it's not going to be easy." You just shrugged your shoulders trying to act as casual as you could. The confused expression on Uraraka was now replaced with one of concern, seems like she was also worried about it.

"Honestly, a little. I thought at first it would be easy but now that I think about it, Mr Aizawa might just be challenging us..."

You had a feeling that was the same thing as well. Afterall, you had orientation but he wanted to have you guys do an exercise. You weren't sure whether it was a good or bad thing... you just knew, for one, you'll have to try hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Chapter 1...

"So... are you scared?" You asked but mentally slapped yourself in the face. What kind of question was that?! She looked at you with a face that just read 'confusion'.

"I mean, are you scared of the exercise? I have a feeling it's not going to be easy." You just shrugged your shoulders trying to act as casual as you could. The confused expression on Uraraka was now replaced with one of concern, seems like she was also worried about it.

"Honestly, a little. I thought at first it would be easy but now that I think about it, Mr Aizawa might just be challenging us..."

You had a feeling that was the same thing as well. Afterall, you had orientation but he wanted to have you guys do an exercise. You weren't sure whether it was a good or bad thing... you just knew, for one, you'll have to try hard.

~------~

You stood in a straight line with your other classmates. Everyone was dressed in their gym uniforms, looking at your homeroom teacher, Mr Aizawa. He brought everyone outside for some sort of exercise...You could hear students talking in the distance, probably because of orientation that your entire class missed because of whatever Mr Aizawa had planned for you all.

Whatever exercise he had planned, it couldn't be good. Evident by the strikingly evil yet tired smirk on his face.

"Alright, listen up. Each and every one of you has the potential to become a hero. That's why you're enrolled here." His hands were hidden behind his back before pulling out what looked to be a softball in his left hand.

None of you dared to even interrupt Mr Aizawa's speech. Although you could tell that Uraraka who stood to the right of you had some questions she wanted to ask. "We'll be taking a quirk assessment test, to see what all of you are capable of." He paced a little bit away to stand next to the white line markers on the ground.

"Before you arrived here, you all have been taking standard tests without the use of your quirks." His smirk grew even wider as some of your classmates shuddered under his gaze. His look then placed upon the angry blonde boy who had his foot on the table.

"Bakugou, you scored the highest points in the entrance exam." Mr Aizawa lifted his head up a little bit in the air as he spoke. "What was the highest distance you scored throwing a softball in junior high?" All eyes landed on Bakugou now.

'So that was his name, Bakugou...' You still didn't know his first name but perhaps it was better if you didn't get on a regular basis with him... His temper might be too ferocious to handle at the moment. "About sixty-seven meters I think."

'Sixty-seven meters? With raw physical strength? That was quite impressive...' For being such a hotheaded kid, sixty-seven meters was quite an impressive distance throw without a quirk. 

Mr Aizawa lifted his left hand up with the softball, he gave a slow underarm throw to Bakugou as he caught the ball. "Try throwing the ball with your quirk ." After throwing over the ball to Bakugou, he pulled out his phone from his pocket to record the mileage.

Your eyes squinted as Bakugou headed over towards the circled white markings. He stood there for a moment staring intensely at the ball before clenching his teeth and stepping his right root back.

"DIE!!!"

'DIE???'

Bakugou's arm pulled back as bright explosions sputtered from the palm of his hands as he left contact with the ball that was now shooting into the sky at an impressive speed that you could barely even see it once it left contact from Bakugou's hand. Your jaw was left slightly open as you continued to stare with widened eyes... His quirk was impressive... scary like his personality, but still impressive.

Mr Aizawa stared at his phone before flipping it over for the entire class to see. You were still awestruck with the amount of power and distance with the ball that you were still staring at Bakugou as some of your class members let out a shocked gasp. You noticed that Midoriya began to mutter to himself after the ball was flung, "Kacchan used his explosions to send the ball flying that hard...how am I going to do something like that without..." His voice trailed off before being interrupted by someone.

"705 metres?!"

Kaminari was the first to actually speak a proper word out of the whole class, "705 metres? Seriously?!" He sounded as shocked as everyone else who was speaking in their minds. A pink girl that looked... like an alien, clasped her hands together with a large smile on her face. "Oh! I wanna go! That looks fun!" The expression on Mr Aizawa's face darkened as his head tilted downwards a slight bit so a part of shadow overcast the top half of his face.

"So this looks 'fun' to you, huh?"

Some of the students looked taken back, exclusively the pink alien one. You were one of them as well as you could feel the sweat drip from your cheek out of anxiety.

Mr Aizawa continued on, first with an insult. "Idiots, you have three years to become true heroes. It's not all fun and games..." His smirk returned to his sunken face. "You will all participate in five physical tests. Whoever comes in last..." You could feel your heart drop to the bottom of your stomach upon his words, "Will be expelled immediately."

A whole majority of your class expressed their shock this time, including you. Mr Aizawa's gaze seemed to settle on one particular person in the line. You didn't move your head, you only moved your eyes and saw that he was looking straight at Midoriya who was sweating bullets at this point.  
"Y-You can't do that- we just got here!" Your brown-haired friend, Uraraka, expressed her shocked thoughts as she stepped one foot forward with a frown. Mr Aizawa snapped his gaze from Midoriya to Uraraka. His grin widened even further, almost like a Cheshire cat's but even worse if that was possible. "I can handle my class as to how I see fit... If this bothers you, you can pack your things and go home."

The shocked expressions on your classmates seem to retort into expressions of determination. The one expression that looked like pure terror and fear was from Midoriya who looked like a stunned child that was caught sneaking out late by their parents. You understood his fear, at a standpoint, you weren't particularly weak... the only problem being was you couldn't control your quirk. If these students passed the entrance exam then you couldn't underestimate them, maybe you'll be the one in last place... After all, you may have gotten in by recommendation, but that was because of Best Jeanist, not your raw power. He had told you he wanted you to be in a good school that could help you grow and protect you. The more thought that was put in it, you began to sweat with the silent urge to scream and run.

~ Chapter 2 - Doubt ~

-

~ Commencing Test One: The 50 Meter Dash ~

You felt your heart pounding as you watched students race each other in the dash. Some were competitive...ahem, Bakugou, but some just seemed to try their hardest without the intent of racing one another. The most impressive one so far was Iida's you have to admit. The boosts on his calves accelerated his speed to an impressive amount! Now how were you going to get across with such little time... You were reluctant to properly use your quirk but you had to get a grip of yourself since you were surrounded by peers who were good people, not bad people.

You took deep breaths in and out. You had to concentrate or you might screw yourself over really badly... have a clear mind... brea...-

"Y/N, you're up with Todoroki." The voice of Mr Aizawa interrupted your concentration as you lifted your head up to meet the unamused gaze of your teacher. Sweat began to increase around your head and body as you shakily and stiffly made your way towards the track.

You weren't ready for this...Your body wasn't ready for this...

The person who had been seated next to you in class came up to stand next to you at the start line. So he was Todoroki...?! You heard that name before from Best Jeanist... Endeavour's son, this was him? You had to keep your wits if you wanted to remain in this course. Mr Aizawa sounded pretty serious with wanting to expel the person who came in last so you couldn't think about Todoroki and his lineage. Nonetheless of thinking positively, your mind was still focused on how bad you were going to screw up in general.

"On your marks."

'All eyes are on me... My classmates... I have to figure something out... What do I do...?'

3

'Come on, what can I do to utilise my quirk for running?!'

2

'What if I don't run... what if...'

1

'I know what to do!'

GO!

As the robot announced the countdown, you focused your gaze at the ground as crystals formed beneath your feet, carrying you forward at a rapid speed... However, as you did this, you felt something frosty and cold next to you. You had to keep your gaze focused or-!

Oh no!

You felt your footing falter the moment your eyes travelled to Todoroki next to you... he was- doing the same thing you were doing! But only he was riding on ice-! You could hear your other classmates gasping when you began to shake on your crystal path before abruptly halting. Your body was flung forwards as your crystals came to an abrupt stop once your eyes no longer focused on the ground. Luckily enough, you were flung over the finishing line before Todoroki passed you.  
However, unluckily, you ended up face planting against the hard ground the moment you were flung over the white marks causing you to groan in utter pain as your face made contact with the harsh ground.

"4.15 seconds!" The robot announced your time in a cheery voice in which you let out a small whine in response. Your classmates still let out sounds of pained wincing upon you still being against the hard rocky floor... How embarrassing, you thought to yourself as your eyes slowly travelled up after placing both of your hands against the ground to push the weight of your body up.

As you did so, you were met with Todoroki gazing at your face. His heterochromia eyes staring into your e/c eyes.

It felt unpleasant, you didn't exactly know what he was thinking at the moment but you could only imagine that he was either bitter, looking at the injuries you sustained, or he was just judging you for falling down in general. Maybe both, it was unpredictable with that boy.

"Oh my god, Y/n are you okay?!" You had expected that voice from Uraraka to sound out but it was Kaminari who spoke and rushed over towards your aid. He helped fully pull you up from the ground as Uraraka herself came rushing to your side as well.

"I'm fine-!" You stammered nervously. You did feel fine though, probably only having small scratches on your face but you'll live, "It's only a small tumble. If I get brought down by a small fall, how can I ever be a hero?" You managed to smile at both of your worried friends. You were right though, this applied to everyone else in the class too. Even if it was a small minor injury there was no need to whine over it or see the nurse. You'll have to toughen up if you wanted to become a hero. 

Kaminari was the first to start...crying? 

"That's such a brave thing to say Y/n!" He continued to cry as you and Uraraka both looked at him with weirded out expressions... However, your 'discussion' was soon interrupted by Mr Aizawa who began to tap his foot impatiently on the ground. 

" If Y/n isn't badly injured, please move out of the way you lot for the others to take their turns." He grumbled in an annoyed tone. The three of you turned to your teacher and silently apologised with nervous expressions and rushed off to the side, Kaminari not letting you go once until splitting off to his mini-group where Bakugou was. All the while, Todoroki was watching you the entire time by the sidelines the moment the dash ended. 

He found it odd that you used such a move, it was almost like his own and he... He wasn't jealous or anything, he was only curious how you were able to move on crystals like they were ice.

~ Commencing Test Two: Grip Strength ~

Mr Aizawa handed everyone dynamometers. You were staring at yours intensely at first before looking around at how everyone else was going. 

Some students looked to be struggling. After you observed some of the student's quirks during the dash, you realised that some student's quirks wouldn't be very helpful with grip strength... including your own. 

The only one that would be the most best-suited quirks would belong to--

"Woah, Shoji!" A voice exclaimed with shock as he looked at the dynamometer that a tall student had. He had multiple appendages and what looked to be a dark cyan mask covering his face. "you got five hundred and forty kilograms?! You're such a beast!" 

Your face paled at the number and you could feel your soul sink into a puddle on the ground. 'FIVE HUNDRED AND FORTY?!' How on earth were you going to pass this test?!

"Awwhhh..." The familiar voice of Midoriya was heard next to you as he held up his dynamometer to display '54kg'. That number wasn't bad at all! Now you were nervous about your own results... Midoriya seemed to catch on to your nervous behaviour as he approached you from the front. "Y/n right?" You looked up to meet his nervous gaze as he had a flustered blushy look on his face.

"I think you'll do great-!" 

That made your nervous system calm down a little bit as you held onto your dynamometer before pressing down as hard as you could go.

...

...

'43kg'

You could feel your face muscles twitch upon reading the results the tool digitally displayed. Midoriya peered over your shoulder to see the number as he quickly placed a hand on your shoulder with a worried look on his face, "Don't worry Y/n! You did really good on the first test-! I'm sure you'll pass!" Midoriya's way of cheering you up was really nice... he was just so nice in general and always nervous. 

Gently placing a hand on top of his that was resting on your shoulder, you gave him a closed-eyed smile. "Thank you. I'm sure you'll pass too." 

~ Commencing Test Three - Standing Long Jump ~

You stood in a single file line with the rest of the students to jump over a sandpit. You've never done this before as you poked your head out from the line to watch how it was done. 

The person behind you let out a snarl as you watched a boy with strikingly blonde hair practically fly over the pit of sand by some kind of blue laser that protruded out from a metal belt attached to his stomach area. How were you going to get over the pit of sand like that-?!

Your panicked thoughts were interrupted as a rough hand landed on your shoulder and spun you around to look at them. Your expression turned into one of panic as you noticed it was Bakugou who was behind you!

"Oi, extra! Stop doing that, it's annoying as hell!" Seeing and hearing him talk right up close was damn frightening as you buried your head in the collar of your gym uniform. "I'm sorry, Kacchan!-" That was what Midoriya called Bakugou during the ball throw. Perhaps Kacchan was his last name so it was more respectful to call him by that. 

Although, upon the mention of 'Kacchan' his face seemed to erupt in rage as you swear you could see a literal fuse snap from inside him as he began to start yelling all of a sudden. "DID THAT DAMN NERD DEKU TELL YOU TO CALL ME THAT?! HUH?!" You didn't know how to react as you began to panic even more. "No, wait-! I heard Midoriya call you Kacchan! I thought it was your last name because Aizawa sensei called you Bakugou-!" You waved your hands up and down trying to explain to the angry pomeranian that it was an honest mistake... but you wondered who Deku was, unless if that was Midoriya... Perhaps a nickname. 

You hadn't noticed but all of the people behind Bakugou was now staring at the commotion that was going on between the two of you. Some of the others at the front were staring as well for a brief moment before looking back to the front. Mr Aizawa didn't look too bothered. 

A spiky red-haired male quickly disbanded out from the back of the line the very moment Bakugou looked like he was about to pummel your small figure into the ground like a pancake. "Hey, yo, calm down! She said it was a mistake bro!" The boy tried to calm down Bakugou but it seemed to make him even more furious. 

You felt bad that someone else had to be dragged into his mess but the red-haired male looked extremely chill, in a way, it was like he could somehow handle the amount of rage Bakugou had within him! You'll ask for his name later...

"Y/n, you're up." The sleepy voice of Mr Aizawa mumbled as he stood by the robot that would be recording how far you jumped. Being nervous was an understatement... You wouldn't be able to use your crystals to launch yourself or make yourself fly over the pit. It didn't help that the sound of an arguing Bakugou could still be heard...

You'll just have to jump it regularly like how you saw Midoriya do... But you gathered that you should probably try to not fall backwards like he did at the very end. 

Taking a couple of steps backwards with both your legs, you took a running sprint before jumping as high and as fast as you could in the air. You did your best to propel yourself forwards without losing balance but as your body began to get pulled to the ground by gravity. It seems that you landed in about the same spot as Midoriya... 

Your heart began to sink like your leg in the sand as you stared down at the material. You weren't going to pass...

~ Commencing Test Four - Repeated Side Steps ~

You could already feel your soul leaving your body. 

You were kneeling down after doing your best, you thought you had done well until a short male student with what looked to be with purple balls for hair showed you what was up when he used his quirk to put a wall of the balls up on both sides of him making him bounce between them at a rapid speed. You don't think your heart can take this anymore...

To other students, you just looked out of breath but for those who were aware of your feelings at the moment (Midoriya), he could understand the frustration that was growing even more inside of you. 

You just didn't want to be such a disappointment. After all, you got in through recommendations! What an embarrassment would it be if you were the one that had to be sent home? You'd be a laughing stock and the small amounts of training with Best Jeanist would all have been wasted! For nothing in the end! 

~ Commencing Test Five - Softball Throw ~

This was it... The last task... You'll either make it or break it with this one. The only thing you were really successful in was the fifty meters dash. If you mess up on this one, you'll surely be the one going home. Utilising your quirk on the dash was easy enough but how were you going to utilise it for throwing? If you used your crystals you could just skewer the ball... And if you just threw it regularly, surely you'd barely get it over twenty meters!

The impending feeling of doom continued to settle in at its full capacity now. Were... Were you even being worthy of being here? Mr Aizawa's words were digging at your soul like knives. Each and every one of you had three years of becoming pro hero's.

You had to see what to do, you could try looking out for what Todoroki does since both your quirks were kind of similar in a way, but you weren't sure whether he was going before you or after you. If he went after you, you were in big trouble. 

~

Students seemed to be getting ready, stretching their arms and bodies. You could see Iida stretching his legs for this one. You guessed that he might try to spin in the circle to gain speed before throwing the ball. It could potentially work seeing as though that would be the only possible way he could utilise his engine quirk with. 

As for other students, you could see Uraraka stretching her fingers. Now that you thought about it, you never really got to see her quirk in action so you were curious as to what it was. 

Everyone here had such wonderful quirks... You felt like the odd one out along with Midoriya for the bare minimum uses of your quirk and because both of you were doing fairly poorly in all of the tests. 

Maybe- Maybe you weren't cut out for being a hero after all... If one measly test was all that It takes to break your confidence and self-esteem, is it all even worth it?

You felt your chest tighten as you placed a hand against the top of your chest, the shame and misery was only a couple of minutes away. You had a feeling you were the one who was to be sent home by the end of all of this. 

During your panic attack, someone seemed to have noticed your distress. A pair of footsteps could be heard approaching you as they placed a hand on your shoulder. It didn't feel like Midoriya or Uraraka's hand...not even Kaminari's. You turned your head to look up at the figure that decided to console you.

"M-Mr Aizawa?" Your voice stammered. His expression didn't even seem to change at all, no sympathy or anything... However. His facial expressions may be void of anything but you could hear it in his voice that he does care. "Y/n, don't take this test too harshly. I know about you so there's no need to put yourself down." His words were able to calm you down as he removed his hand from your shoulder. "Just do your best... I know you can do it." His vocal tone returned back to his laid back and tired one as he walked away. "you're up."

Mr Aizawa believes in you. 

You took your hand off your chest before letting out a long and exaggerated breath. This was your moment. Maybe you really did have an idea on what to do after all but you were just too overworked on doubting yourself the entire time.   
"I can do this." You whispered softly to yourself as you approached the white circle. The ball was left on the ground in the direct centre and you picked it up. 

Believing in yourself was hard, but now that you think of it, you've got support from all of your current friends. Midoriya, Uraraka and Kaminari ... Your hand tightly grasped the ball before a medium-sized crystal protruded from the centre of the ball, practically stabbing it in half.   
You knew this could be a risky take, this was a new method. You've tried this method out before on its own but never with an object such as a ball.

Whispers began to arise from the crowd of students on what you were doing. All the while, Mr Aizawa stared intensely with his phone up to record the distance.

This was your only hope and you couldn't mess it up... No matter what!

You brought your right arm back along with your leg before thrusting your arm forward focusing your eyes in one specific location. Straight forward. 

Instead of the ball being thrown normally and falling, it seemed to twitch in the sky before accelerating further and further forwards in a parallel line at a faster pace than it had once been thrown at before dropping to the ground, from the distance it was difficult to tell when it had dropped. 

Mr Aizawa stood still observing the phone as you slowly and nervously cocked your head over. Your other classmates, mostly Uraraka and Midoriya, looked eager to see the results.  
The ever so classical smirk from Mr Aizawa returned as he showed his phone to the class. 

"723 meters. Well done, Y/n." Your heart dropped at that as you raise your hands up to your mouth. You didn't even know you were capable of such lengths! It was impressive, even to yourself, and that was just with one small crystal!

Uraraka exploded with gleeful sounds as you walked over towards her. A thankful smile was stretched across your face as she hugged you. "Wow, Y/n! That was so cool! I didn't know what you were doing at first! What did you do?" Uraraka hugged you for a little longer, it felt warm and...overall, nice. It was a shame that she let go so soon. 

In response to her question, you shrugged your shoulders. In all honesty, even you weren't sure what you were doing. Only gathering all the information that you knew over the last couple of years of using your quirk and trying to test out how you can use it to accelerate the speed and distance of throwing a ball. It worked at least...

"I honestly don't know. I've never done that before to an object..." You laughed nervously to yourself but then noticed that Midoriya joined in. He pulled out a journal and pen, "How did you do that?! It was so cool! Gotta write this down... skewered ball...crystals...looked..." He began to scribble down some words on a page and you stared at him blank-faced. First of all, where did he even get that notebook from? Second, was he writing about you?

A heated sensation rose upon your cheeks as you let out a giddy sound before looking elsewhere. The moment you looked elsewhere, your eyes landed on someone else's that was staring back at you, emotionless...

Todoroki stared a little longer but once he noticed that you were looking back at him, he slowly looked away as if nothing happened in the first place. You felt a bit shaky because of that. There was no reason for him to stare at you in the first place... Plus his look made you a little tense. 

Other students began to do their throws as you stood by with Uraraka and Midoriya. 

"I'm really interested in both of your quirks... I know Y/n can make crystals but I want to know more in-depth about how you activate yours Uraraka." Midoriya asked. You looked over towards Uraraka as well since you were curious about her quirk. Midoriya seemed to know what it was but not you.

"Well, I-"

"Uraraka, you're up." Mr Aizawa always has to interrupt... Uraraka looked at Mr Aizawa and began to head over towards the designated area to throw the ball, it was a perfect time for Mr Aizawa to interrupt though. Maybe then you could see what Uraraka's quirk was and Midoriya could take more notes. You made a mental note of yourself to actually create a list of everyone's quirks in your class. The only problem being you didn't know about the entire class' name save for a few... You've only observed quirks but didn't quite pay attention to the names that Mr Aizawa called out. You only knew a couple that stood out such as Tokoyami, Mina and Tsuyu.

Uraraka held the ball in her hand for a couple of moments before throwing it in a parallel direction. The ball continued going... and going... and going? Was it ever going to stop?

Maybe that was what her quirk was! Something that had to do with gravity... zero gravity then maybe? 

After thirty seconds or so of waiting to see if the ball would ever come down (which it didn't), Mr Aizawa showed us the distance rating.

"INFINITY?!" The class exclaimed. You were impressed as well! An infinity rating! Uraraka's quirk was amazing! Imagine all the things she could do with such a quirk... Making everything float, although was there a possible way for her to release them? There must be a way for her to do so, she just didn't display how to after throwing the ball since it wouldn't get very far if she released it mid-air... Plus you doubted that Mr Aizawa had the energy to chase after the ball. 

You heard a couple of positive comments from the class about Uraraka's quirk as she walked back over to the both of you. Midoriya was ecstatic as he continued to scribble in his notebook, presumably about Uraraka's quirk. Come to think of it, if Midoriya was making some type of detailed journal to record the quirks of other students, perhaps you could make a detailed one of your own! It's useful after all, knowing further into the semester you all had to participate in the UA sports festival! You've seen it before on TV when it was broadcasted... But you just never bothered to watch it fully because you always got jealous. 

Best Jeanist did give you a more detailed explanation about it on one instance about a year before you attended UA. There was a possibility you had to challenge other students in a duel, it would be useful to know your classmates so you could also discover any weaknesses. 

"Wow, that was amazing Uraraka." You commented to her with a small smile on your face. She smiled in return, "It wasn't much...! But at least you were able to see my quirk!" 

The three of you stood around talking to each other a little longer before Mr Aizawa called out the last name in the class. "Midoriya, you're up." 

You could see the clear distress and nervousness in his eyes. In turn, you were the one to place a hand on his shoulder with a small smile on your face. "You can do this, I believe in you." Midoriya looked at you for a moment before nodding and walking over towards the ball that laid on the ground. From the other group of students that were conversing a bit away from you, you could hear a very audible 'tch' from the group. You wondered who that could be from...

Midoriya stared down at his right hand before taking a step back. Amazingly enough, you could see red and white like veins glowing from his arm as a sense of aura-like power radiated off of Midoriya like a heat lamp! What kind of power was this...?

He thrusted the ball forwards in the air but it dropped a couple of meters away with a disappointing plop. Huh? What happened? He was charged with so much energy? Where did it all go?

Your classmates seemed confused as well, you looked over towards the group you strayed away from and noticed that Bakugou out of all people was oddly silent and watching intensely with a conflicted expression evident on his face.  
Not only were your classmates stunned, but so was Midoriya. The moment you turned back to look at him, you noticed a familiar dark grey scarf was wrapped around Midoriya like a half-dressed mummy as he was pulled over to the figure of Mr Aizawa. His hair messy black hair was floating in the air. You couldn't tell what was happening and what was being said as his back was turned to all of you. 

Was he perhaps giving advice to Midoriya like he did with you? Although he was much softer with you than Midoriya... Maybe it wasn't advice?

"What do you think Mr Aizawa is saying to Midoriya, Y/n?" You heard Uraraka call from next to you. You didn't break eye contact from the scene infront of you. Responding in a head shake, you had to lie to her because you felt like you knew what he was saying to him. "I don't know, maybe advice?" 

Uraraka seemed to reluctantly buy into what you said as she frowned, "...Right." 

What you felt odd was Mr Aizawa's quirk. It sounded extremely familiar to another hero's one but you didn't remember the hero name... His quirk looked to erase Midoriya's one since it suddenly disappeared and the moment it was gone, Mr Aizawa's hair lifted up. 

After a couple of moments of the both of them talking, the curious chatter of the students died down when Midoriya looked ready to throw the ball once again.

You didn't know what they truly discussed, only suspicions that Mr Aizawa was threatening to expel him which could be it... Midoriya was conflicted as he met your gaze for a split second before readying his stance and throwing the ball. You noticed his quirk didn't light up fully on his right arm, but rather his finger!

The moment the ball left contact with his last glowing finger, a huge gust of wind almost blew you away as you sheltered your face from all the dust. The ball flew incredibly into the air and you couldn't even see where it dropped off at! Your amazement quickly died down when you noticed that one of Midoriya's fingers looked broken!

'So that was it then, maybe Mr Aizawa stopped Midoriya's quirk because he knew that he would break his entire arm if he used his quirk at full force? It was smart of Midoriya to be able to concentrate his quirk in one part of his body part so he wouldn't sustain life-threatening damages... But it was extremely odd for his body to get damaged by his own quirk! It was like his body was rejecting it like poison?' You thought eagerly to yourself in your head about it. His strength was incredible, but at the cost of his own body?

"705.3 Meters." Mr Aizawa announced. Instead of a scowl on his face, he had an impressed grin when he lifted his phone up to show the class. 

Most of the students were impressed...  
"How did you do that?!"  
"That was so cool!"  
"His finger is damaged though."  
However, not all the students were pleased with Midoriya's quirk. The all so familiar Bakugou pranced from the crowd, headed straight towards Midoriya with both his hands out sputtering mini-explosions.

"Whats Bakugou doing-?!" I called out from shock as I quickly took one step forwards.

"DEKU YOU BASTARD!" Before you were able to intervene to protect your friend, Uraraka held your arm and pulled your back. "TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOU'RE DEAD!" You wanted to struggle against Uraraka but then she pointed over to Mr Aizawa as his scarf became undone and quickly detained Bakugou before he could reach Midoriya. Poor Midoriya looked so frightened... He had shielded his face with his hands just before Mr Aizawa caught Bakugou. 

Seeming as though they both have nicknames for each other... Maybe they were friends? In a way... Bakugou looked like he didn't like Midoriya, you didn't know why. 

Mr Aizawa's scarf must've been made of something extremely strong since Bakugou was like a wrangled bull fighting against the fabric. He made aggressive sounds before glaring over at Mr Aizawa slowly, even struggling to do so while in the grasps of the scarf. 

Uraraka slowly let go of you and you stared intensely. 

Mr Aizawa had said something to Bakugou but you couldn't quite catch it since he spoke in a rather... Quiet tone. The scarf then released Bakugou as he rubbed his skin a little, letting out a snarl and glare towards Midoriya.

"It would be wise if you behave. Making me use my quirk so much gives me terrible dry eye." Mr Aizawa spoke once the beast was released.  
You could see that Midoriya was still nervous as he cautiously stepped away from Bakugou and towards the crowd, never once breaking eye contact with him. He was looking at Bakugou like he was going to pounce and tear Midoriya to shreds (which he probably would, given the chance.)

As Midoriya returned to Uraraka and you, you both crowded him.  
"Is your finger okay?" Uraraka asked, "Do you need to go to the nurse?" You asked.

A flustered look appeared on Midoriya's face considering that two beautiful girls were worried over him and he didn't know how to respond. 

Bakugou stood still in his spot, the scowl on his face never once leaving as he glared at the group you were in. He was mainly glaring at Midoriya but you as well...

~

Mr Aizawa calculated the scores of everyone after the last person finished the test. You were nervous for sure...  
"I don't know if I did good... Would I be the one expelled? I only did well in two of the tests-!" You exclaimed your worry to Uraraka but then stopped yourself, looking over to poor Midoriya. Your worried face contorted into one of pity. You were so focused on yourself and how you were feeling that you didn't even take into consideration as to how Midoriya was feeling. After all, he only aced one test out of everything else...

"Midoriya..." Your voice chimed out, only to be cut short by Mr Aizawa for the third time. 

"Here are the results..." His tired voice exclaimed.

A blue digital screen appeared with a graph of all the names, you gulped and your eyes quickly scanned for where your name was... It was...at number 15? You were at least glad of this! But slightly disappointed since you got in through recommendations yet you scored a low blow... Your eyes then narrowed to the one in last place as you felt all the colour left your body. 

Your head slowly turned in the direction of Midoriya and it looked like his soul left his body. Even you were too stunned to comfort him at the moment. He looked so grief-stricken like someone had just kicked his dog...

His stunned expression soon turned into one of shame as he didn't dare to meet your eyes. He lowered his head down, clutching his injured hand... You gently wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into a hug. He didn't respond.

"And I was lying, no one's going home."   
"That was just a rational deception so I can see you give it your all in the tests."

...

...

"WHAT?!" A whole majority of the students exclaimed, save for the quiet ones like Todoroki.   
A lot of them screamed either in anger and frustration or some other emotion for being tricked. 

You grabbed onto Midoriya and began to shake him from side to side while he was sobbing uncontrollably like a baby. "its okay Izuku! You're alright-!!!" You exclaimed to his crying form. You hadn't even realised that you called him by his first name.. You were just joyous that at least Mr Aizawa had lied about expelling someone and that Midoriya would be staying with you!

A girl with crazy black hair stood with her hand on her left hip. "I'm surprised none of you even figured it out. I guess I should've said something..." She murmured at the end. You were pretty sure that a small part of the class was looking at her with daggers. 

Midoriya was still a sobbing mess on you. You found it adorable to say the least that he put this much trust in you on the first day to literally cry into your shoulder, not that you mind at all. It was good to have someone to cry to but you were sure Midoriya's cries were more from relief.

"That's all, we're done for the day. Pick up a syllabus from the class and you can go." 

That's it? No actual proper teaching about anything else? I mean, not like you were complaining... a shower sounds nice right about now...

As Mr Aizawa passed the three of you, he gave you a look. "You did good Y/n, remember that." You gave him a sheepish smile in return. You weren't sure if he had a soft spot or something... or if there was something else more that he was leading onto.  
He handed Midoriya a form, speaking something to him before walking off...

You grabbed a hold of Midoriya and Uraraka, "Let's take Midoriya to the nurse's area to get his finger checked out then we could go to class." You spoke.

Uraraka nodded in agreement and so did Midoriya. "S-sounds...like a plan-!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shota Aizawa's POV

After I left the students, I walked by one of the facilities. I would've almost never had recognised Y/n if it wasn't for her school picture and the note Best Jeanist left me.

Its almost been thirteen years since I last saw her. She's grown exponentially but her fear of using her quirk has gotten the better of her.

I knelt down by a small h/c girl. She had crystals growing from some parts of her body, most notably from her face. Streaks of tears came down her cheek as she held herself with both arms like she was about to break.   
"Please... don't hurt me..."

I shifted a little bit in the spot before taking off the goggles on my face. I understood I was very scary looking to young kids in situations like these, but I was the best for the job incase if their quirks became out of hands and unstable. "Shh, shh, it's alright. My name is Shota Aizawa. I'm a pro hero and I'm here to help you."

I won't forget the day she practically leapt into my arms while sobbing uncontrollably. Since that day I never knew what became of that girl. 

I knew she would be afraid of using her quirk in the future after what had happened to her, but seeing it now, she's grown a bit of confidence but not enough to become a real hero. I still must treat her equally with other students, but she needs extra guidance and someone she can practice her quirk with. 

I knew the perfect candidate for it, but the only question being is if he would comply? There was no choice, either way. He'd listen to me without hesitation . I'm sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Chapter 2...

"That's all, we're done for the day. Pick up a syllabus from the class and you can go."

That's it? No actual proper teaching about anything else? I mean, not like you were complaining... a shower sounds nice right about now...

As Mr Aizawa passed the three of you, he gave you a look. "You did good Y/n, remember that." You gave him a sheepish smile in return. You weren't sure if he had a soft spot or something... or if there was something else more that he was leading onto.  
He handed Midoriya a form, speaking something to him before walking off...

You grabbed a hold of Midoriya and Uraraka, "Let's take Midoriya to the nurse's area to get his finger checked out then we could go to class." You spoke.

Uraraka nodded in agreement and so did Midoriya. "S-sounds...like a plan-!"

~------~

The trio consisting of you, Uraraka and Midoriya travelled through the halls of UA. It was pleasant with a warm soothing feeling of the sun shining through the glass and touching your skin. You absorbed the energy radiants and it felt like you were on some sort of high. You passed through classrooms and gave a small peek inside some of them that had their doors opened. Some students were left in most of the classrooms, never were any of the full. The teachers didn't seem to be anywhere in sight either...

Continuing walking on, you felt yourself bump into someone in front of you.

The sound of books clattering against the vct flooring could be heard as Midoriya and Uraraka halted in their pace and turned around.

You stood stunned at whoever you bumped into. You were practically up against their chest and you were hesitating to meet with their eyes to see who it was.

"L/n, are you alright?..." Uraraka called out as she peered besides the figure that you bumped into.

Finally gathering your courage, you gulped and slowly turned your eyes up from the figure's chest to be met with tired sunken in eyes much like Mr Aizawas... Only that this student had fuzzy purple hair and an unamused look across his face.  
"You're in the way." He spoke in a sickly way before turning his gaze towards the books that were on the floor

Feeling confident, you thought you could handle this on your own. You turned your head to both of your friends who watched you and the stranger in bewilderment. "You guys can go on ahead without me. I'll meet you at class." Uraraka looked like she was about to question your action but decided against it, quickly nodding knowing that if she asked it may make the situation even awkwarder than it already was. Plus you didn't want to hold her up from bringing Midoriya to the nurse's office.

The two of them left you alone with the student.

You were now standing in the hallway with a student that looked like he was about to kill you with his mere gaze.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." You spoke in a timid voice before squatting down and picking up the books he dropped on the floor. He didn't respond to your apology which made you feel like you said something wrong.

You could feel your hands shake upon touching the covers of the book and your eyes trailed over the labels on the books. They all said 'General studies'. You gulped at the deathly silence of you two alone in the hallway... Curiosity got the better of you and you had to ask him a question, even though you probably knew the answer to it you just wanted to ask, "Are you in the hero course?"  
A bitter 'tsk' could be heard in response. You turned your head to look up at him and caught him placing his hands in his pockets staring down at you with a distasteful expression.

"No, I'm not."

'Gee, what was his problem? He really seemed pissed at me... Or was he just pissed at everything living in this world?'

Picking up the last book and stacking it on the top of the last. You stood up and stared at him for a second or so before outstretching his books to give back. His bitter look rested for a moment. He still looked like he was angry and annoyed but not as much as before.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to." You apologised another time.

However, you noticed a change in his look when he perked his head up to you.  
"Say... What's your name?"

Without a second thought, you answered him. "My name is Y/n L-"

In a heartbeat, you could feel your entire body tense up like a cardboard cutout as your mind drew a white blank. What was this feeling? You couldn't move your limbs one bit as your frozen stature stared towards the devilish eyes of the figure in front of you. Was this the use of his quirk?

"Y/n, hm? A nice name." He smirked at you.

Even from within your frozen state you could feel the burning rage of anger steaming off of your body. He wasn't allowed to use his quirk so carelessly on other students like that! You wanted so bad to slap him in the face and tell him to piss off...  
He grabbed the books out of your hands, making sure not to make physical contact with you.

He then looked back into your eyes which made you feel a sense of unease. When was he going to let you go? Was he even able to? Just as you were thinking, he said something. "Now go back to your class like a good hero."  
Unexpectedly for you, your body just followed his orders! You felt yourself walk around him and away... Just before turning a corner, you couldn't sworn you heard him mutter something under his breath but it could also be you hearing yourself scream internally from what was going on.

His quirk was highly odd! You just spoke to him and you became frozen and followed his orders! God knows what could've happened to you if someone else with malicious intent had such a quirk... You'll have to look out for him personally to give him a personal beating and also so you could ask him why he sent you away like that. You were going to walk on your own to class anyway so he didn't need to use his quirk on you like that...

~ Chapter 3 - Bubble tea ~

You continued to trail on further but the more you walked everything started to feel blurry. Not physically but your mind started to fog up... The feeling felt much like when you've awoken after dreaming. Everything in the dream felt so blurred and faded that you had to question what really happened.

The feeling didn't last long before someone poked you on the tip of your nose as you felt yourself become in sudden control of your body. You hadn't even realised that you were standing at the doorway of your classroom just staring at everyone. The person who so graciously saved you was one of those girls you remembered from the test, Asui.  
"Hey, L/n... You okay?" She paced a finger under her chin as she looked at you. The rest of the class was staring at you uncomfortably, even Todoroki who was packing up his things.  
You quickly scratched the back of your head in nervousness. "Sorry, something happened in the hallway but I don't remember... I saw someone?"

Who... who was the person that you saw again? What did they look like?

Asui tilted her head at you but then looked around you as if she was searching for someone. "Where's Midoriya and Ochako?" Huh? You turned around only to be met with a small breeze of air. No sign of both of your friends.

You planted both hands on the top of your head as you let out a panicked sound. It was obvious you were in distress as Asui placed a hand on your shoulder to comfort you. "That person must have really done something to you. Have a seat first and breathe, L/n." Asui was kind and understanding... You liked that in someone as you nodded and took a seat at your desk trying to recollect your thoughts.

Asui had gone back to her table after collecting her syllabus, right... you weren't looking forward to this. You let out a tired sigh but you heard a noise beside you. You turned your head to look at the person who was calling to you. It was... Todoroki? What could he possibly want to talk about with you? This encounter caused you to slowly sit up in your seat and look at his cold dead eyes. The only emotion that seemed to ever display on his face was just a constant 'I don't care' look.  
"T-Todoroki?" You stammered nervously. Honestly, even for you, this boy put you at a serious edge constantly. His sheer looks could make you just turn around and walk away in the opposite direction at an instant.

"L/n. You got in through recommendations, right?" You could feel your heart sink at his question. You were sure you knew what he was getting at with this... How badly you sucked during the physical tests that Mr Aizawa made you guys do.  
You slowly yet cautiously nodded your head at him, "...Yes..." Unbeknownst to you, all of the students had already left the room. Before leaving, Kaminari had given you an excitable look like what a puppy would do but was swiftly ushered away out of the classroom by his friends that he already made.

You gulped as you could see Todoroki squint his eyes at you in suspicion, "How did you achieve such a low score if you were able to get in through recommendations?" Your heart began to pound even faster. That statement alone just made you feel like you weren't even worthy of walking the prestigious halls of UA. At least he didn't mention the crystal move you performed which was a lot like his...  
"I..." You didn't know how to respond to this as you began to anxiously play with your fingers under the desk. Your gaze looked back up from the ground to meet his unblinking look as if expecting an answer!

Your mind was practically melted to a fizzle at this moment as you slid back in your chair, unintentionally slowly sinking into your seat like a bag of potatoes.  
"Todoroki... Isn't that a bit..." You wanted to say mean but wasn't he technically right in a way? The way he was leading up the question to...  
He continued waiting patiently for your answer. It was as if he was practically egging you on to say that you didn't belong here in UA and you were just a sham.

The tension in the room was so thick that you swore at one point you stopped breathing and held in your breath. However, all that tension quickly disappeared once the door to the room slid open and there stood Midoriya and Uraraka. You turned your heads towards them and smiled before getting out of your seat to rush towards them.

Todoroki remained in his seat as he watched, continuing to finish packing.

Uraraka smiled at you, "Hey, L/n. Did everything go well with that student?" She asked which made you rub your head as you recalled- or rather, forgotten the altercation that happened between the both of you. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Midoriya fumbling for something in his pants pockets with his bandaged finger.  
Uraraka titled her head at you in confusion upon your words. She looked like she was about to ask what you meant but was interrupted by an excitable and nervous Midoriya.

"L-L/n, I got these for you from the nurse-! You have a little scratch on your face..." You fully turned your attention to Midoriya who held out an all might themed bandage to your face. You felt your face heat up at his kind gesture, "m-may I?" He wanted to place the bandage on your face.

You nodded your head at him as he smiled and took the bandage out of the packaging and stuck it to where your wound was. Midoriya was such a kind soul and you felt very moved by even that smallest of actions he made... This kid truly was worthy of becoming a pro hero...

Uraraka was silent for a moment as she watched what happened with an 'O' expression on her face. The room was actually silent for a bit before you finally spoke up, "Thank you for that, Midoriya. That was very considerate..." You smiled a little at him which he returned with a flustered and blushed look on his face. You then turned over towards your desk, your eyes slowly shifting to the right to notice that Todoroki's desk was empty.

'He must've left while I was talking with Midoriya and Uraraka. I must've not noticed.'

"We should go now." You spoke while heading to your bag to grab. The two of them were in agreement with you. Most of the students had already left and a couple were left lingering around including the three of you... Plus you wanted to grab a drink before going home. Today was tiring and endearingly stressful for you.

You could hear Uraraka talking with Midoriya about something but your mind was phasing out what they were saying to each other since as of right now you didn't feel too fond of conversations... Especially after the encounter with Todoroki which permanently put you off edge now. You swung your bag over your shoulder and walked past the both of them. Before leaving, you turned around to face them at the doorway.

"I'm gonna go home now, see you both tomorrow." You smiled and left the room quickly before Midoriya and Uraraka could even say goodbye to you...

You were considering what Todoroki was egging you on to say. That you most likely aren't worthy to be in a place like this. The only way you got in was because of the 'connections' you had with Best Jeanist. You didn't hate him but you just hated yourself for being such a fool thinking you were as good as everyone else here.  
Gosh, you had to stop thinking this way but you just couldn't help it!... Grabbing a drink now would really be nice. Maybe you could do just that before heading home. Best Jeanist wouldn't be back until quite late, you were sure of that.

You exited the front of UA, walking away from the gates as a sigh of relief escaped your mouth. Day one was complete but even on the first day, you were struggling horribly. God knows what was going to happen when everything gets really serious...

~-----~

The dinging sound of the bus woke you up from the small nap. You had taken the bus to get to your favourite bubble tea place. You recalled the memory of Best Jeanist taking you here, you enjoyed it but he struggled as he was being bombarded with fans on the way there.

'Best Jeanist walked side to side with your small figure. You were around ten years old during this time and you held onto the side of his jeans shirt since you felt nervous with such tall figures walking all around you. He looked down at you and smiled before patting the top of your head.  
"You need no worry at all, Y/n. These people will not hurt you. "

You listened carefully to your words and nodded. You gained a bit of confidence and slowly let go of his shirt... but ended up grabbing his hand instead. He looked taken back for a moment but his gaze relaxed as he walked a little longer with you. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this place. Have you ever had bubble tea before young Y/n?" He asked and you responded with a shake of the head. You've never had bubble tea in your life but you've seen it before and they looked absolutely delicious!

Best Jeanist let out a chuckle as he looked forward, "Well I'm sure you'll love it."

The two of you continued to walk down the street a bit more further down before you reached a small shop like venue. It had a pleasant and sweet smell from the inside and you could feel your mouth water upon the scent itself. Best Jeanist walked in with you and the bell attached to the door rung with a small 'ting'!

There were a couple of people inside of the shop, mainly teenage girls. Upon the sight of Best Jeanist, they began to squeal and swoon him. Before you could get caught in all of his fans, you quickly slipped out from holding his hand and stood to the side. Best Jeanist just smiled and flicked the top of his hair. The girls were showering him in compliments and you just...watched... You were fascinated. Was this what hero life would look like once you become one? Being swooned by people and receiving compliments from left and right? You weren't sure if you'd like that or not... It was a lot of attention.

The girls eventually left Best Jeanist alone and you walked side by side with him to the counter. He grabbed a menu and showed you the selection of what they have and the pictures that were on them as well.  
"Which one do you like the most?" He asked you.

Your eyes trailed over each and every selection. All of them looked so mouth-watering delicious...! But you had to settle on f/b/t (favourite bubble tea). You placed your finger against the picture of it and he took one glance and nodded. He took the menu from you and placed it back on the table as he talked with the lady who worked behind the counter. She seemed flustered that she was having the Best Jeanist in her shop.

The decoration in the shop was really aesthetically pleasing. Shelves with small pots of flowers and other plants, calming out baby blue wallpaper and a couple of little tables here and there. The shop wasn't small but it wasn't big either.

Moments passed before Best Jeanist came over to you who stood in the corner with the drink in hand. You stared at it and smiled. "Thank you, da-Best Jeanist." You quickly corrected yourself as he handed you your drink.  
He didn't seem too bothered with what you said as you stared at the boba tea in your hands. You took a couple of seconds to admire it before taking a sip from it.

You felt your eyes turn to stars upon the taste...

Best Jeanist seemed to be pleased with the result. "It looks like you're enjoying it." You were more than enjoying it... you nodded your head and smiled while still drinking the boba tea. He let out a laugh upon watching you drink it.'

That was such a fond memory... The first time you've ever drunk boba tea. It truly was the best and the place hasn't changed much since then.

You got off the bus, waving goodbye to the driver before looking forwards. You walked down the path with your bag against the side as you sighed to yourself... it felt... peaceful now... almost too peaceful-

CRASH!

Your eyes widened as you watched a hero come running in. This wasn't a hero you quite recognised as you watched the hero wrestle a villain that had stolen a woman's purse. In most cases, you would watch the fight but you didn't want to at this moment. Unfortunately for you, that was the way you had to go for the boba tea shop. You silently groaned to yourself before walking back... that was then you remember. There was another way to get through to the shop... but that means you'll have to walk through an alleyway between two buildings. Usually, you were one to avoid danger but you really couldn't resist it now. You just wanted the tea... plus there was a hero nearby, you doubt any villain with actual brains would try to hurt you.

You walked down the street a little further before stopping between the middle of two abandoned buildings. You didn't know what the two of them formerly used to be, but you could tell the one on the left used to be an old apartment judging by the balconies.

Staring down the semi-dark alleyway felt like you were delving straight into a horror movie filled with bad choices. But you could see the light that shone on the other side... the light that would bring you boba tea! You gulped to yourself and your hands tightened around the hem of your skirt as you began to step towards the darkness of the alleyway... it felt colder in there. It was dingy and somewhat wet too which was odd. It wasn't raining at all...

Your fingers began to play with your skirt but you stopped and jumped, letting out a loud squeal when you heard the sound of a bunch of tin cans fall over against the uneven stone pavement.  
You were about to scream but immediately calmed down when you heard a cat hiss and saw the small feline run off towards the light.

Guess it was nothing... you were only overreacting because a cat knocked down a couple of cans. You sighed to yourself. Honestly, you were Ms. overreactor.

After the little accident with the cat, your steps became more confident as you strode over towards the light... your mind became more focused towards noise for some reason as you then heard something that made you walk even faster than before. You had been listening to your own footsteps as they walked. 1, 2, 1, 2... But another pair of footsteps could be heard trying to blend into yours... 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3...

You felt your blood turn cold as your fast-paced walking soon turned into a full-on sprint towards the light... you were a quarter ways through before you felt a hand tightly grip the back of your shirt and pull you back towards the darkness. A hand with a pinky finger lifted up swiftly covering your mouth, preventing you from screaming.  
Were you being kidnapped?  
Were... you going to die?

You struggled against the grip of the person as they let out a raspy laugh. At first, you thought you were leaned against a wall but it was actually the person who was holding onto you. They had your back against their stomach area which caused you to struggle even more.

"Hey now... I recognise that uniform..." The voice sounded hoarse and scratchy. This day couldn't have gotten any worse! You were being held against your will by someone who sounded like they've smoked for the past twenty years and did some hard crack! You struggled against their hold making muffled sounds from behind his hand that clasped around your mouth. Could you use your quirk to escape? What use would it be? Would you get in trouble for using it? But it would be in self-defence, right?

The man behind you let out a hoarse yet soft bone-chilling laugh. His laugh wasn't trying to be purposely threatening but you couldn't help but go in that direction... His hand with the lifted pinky caressed the left side of your cheek while still keeping you quiet. You didn't want to find out the hard way what this man's quirk was... But you found it most definitely odd that one of his fingers were lifted off from touching your face.  
"Might not want to struggle... If my last finger touches your precious face..." You could see him teasingly lifting his pinky up and down, each time the appendage getting closer and closer to grazing the surface of your face. "You'll crumble into dust within an instance...!" The way he spoke it was with such craze as if he was craving pure bloodlust, nothing else!

You made an exasperated whimpering sound of distress which made him 'shush' you multiple times. This man... Why did you have to get in this situation?  
"But that's not my plan to kill you, but I will if you give me no choice. You see... All I want is information." So his plan wasn't to kill you, but to just gather information? Your silence to his question made him smirk from behind you but of course, you weren't able to see it.  
"Is it true? Is it really true that All Might is a teacher at your school?" This time instead of his voice coming from directly behind your head, his voice came from your shoulder area. You dared not to turn your head to the side to see what he looked like...

He lifted two fingers off of your mouth to hear your answer.

Why was it about All Might? You never heard anything about All Might being a teacher at your school! Plus it was your first day!  
"I don't know-! I didn't hear about All Might being at my school..." You spoke in a hushed yelp. You honestly didn't know... Was this a rumour or a true fact? Maybe the stranger was wondering that as well but the both of you were in the dark about it.  
He seemed kind of content with your answer. In a way... Well, more like he was awfully silent and didn't say anything before letting go of the back of your shirt and mouth. You immediately ran forwards to gain some distance between him and you. But before you could see what he looked like, you could only see the back of him walking the way you had once come from. The only features you could discern off of him was his black pulled over jumper, black pants and red shoes... You couldn't even see his face, nor could you report him...  
"Word of advice," He spoke one last time. "Don't go walking in dark alleyways unless if you want to get killed." The man let out one more creepy laugh before seemingly... disappearing?

Even though that man was a creepo, you had to agree with what he said there. You weren't ever going into a dark alleyway every again... Well, at least not for the sake of a drink!

Maybe when you go to school tomorrow, you could ask Mr Aizawa about it...and maybe mention that some weird man cornered, and threatened you just to ask about All Might teaching at UA.

You quickly rushed out of the darkness to be bathed in the light. It made you feel cleansed... You considered yourself extremely lucky to not have been killed by that man in the alleyway. If that happened... Well, of course, it would suck so bad. But now you were free and you just had to get your mind clear. On the way back home you hoped that the commotion with the villain and hero earlier would clear the road for you to walk back normally instead of having to take the path in the alleyway.  
The streets weren't very populated. A couple of people walking here and there, mostly young adults and teenagers. Why did the world hate you so much to do this to you?

At least you were able to get peace and quiet now in a way. Being with your new friends were nice and all but you just had to get used to it slowly first. It all felt surreal and fake... as if you dreamt this entire thing. Getting into UA and making friends with three people! But you will admit this enough that it felt nice to have friends for once.

Your figure trailed around the streets, recalling the memory you remembered after leaving the bus. You took the same path to get to the shop... You stood in front of the boba tea shop and stared longingly at it. It really hasn't changed even since you first step foot in it. The same wave of nostalgia hit you in the face like a gust of wind and you could feel a small smile upturn from the corner of your lips when you placed your hand against the metal handle of the door and pushed it open, hearing the same old bell ring upon entering. You noticed that there were only a few people inside but you didn't quite pay attention to them as you just approached the counter.

The same old lady at the counter smiled at you, "Ah, young Y/n... It's so good to see you back here again. The usual I'm guessing?" You smiled at her and nodded your head. "It's a pleasure to see you again as well, Ichika, and yes I'll have the usual." You swung your bag over your shoulder and took out your purse, grabbing the right amount of money and placing it on the counter for her.

She took the money and placed it in the register with a small ding and walked to the back of the counter to make your f/b/t for you.

You took a seat in the meantime at the front of the store on one of the high chairs. You placed your elbows against the cool counter and sighed to yourself, watching the outside as people walked by the shop with no worries in sight with smiles plastered across their faces. You were blessed to live in a society like this. People who were almost always smiling and had faith in heroes. Deep into your thoughts, you hadn't realised that the old lady came out from behind the counter to place your drink at the table you were at. She didn't bother you after seeing the blank expression on your face knowing full well that you were deep in thought.  
However, someone who probably wasn't as considerate as her, or just didn't notice you were in thought as well took a seat next to you. "Hey."

The familiar voice snapped you out of reality as your hand almost bumped against your bubble tea when you turned your head to look at the person who was seated next to you.

"T-Todoroki?! What are you doing here?" You asked in a shocked tone. Your hand instinctively wrapped around the plastic cup of your bubble tea and you slid it against the surface of the table, bringing it closer towards you. Todoroki was holding his own bubble tea in his hand, and god you don't miss that constant dead inside expression on his face when he stared intensely at you with those cold unblinking eyes!

"I could say the same for you, L/n." He narrowed his eyes to you. Maybe having peace and quiet was really off the table... Someone who made you feel the most awkward (Besides Bakugou), was staring you down in your favourite bubble tea shop...  
Your hand almost crushed the bubble tea you were holding but you nervously began to drink from the straw. But this could also be a good thing in a way! You were at least close to someone you knew after being threatened.

"I wanted to talk about what happened in class."

You almost spat out your drink but you visibly choked internally as you placed your beverage back down on the table trying to avoid eye contact with Todoroki. Was he purposely just trying to bully you, or was he just extremely curious enough to dip his nose in places he shouldn't be? You had to put your foot down on this case since it made you feel badly on edge. "Look, Todoroki... I know I got really bad scores but that's because of something I can't tell you." You knew he was also sceptic as to whether you cheated to get into UA, you turned your eyes to meet his. "I didn't cheat to get in either. Its a complicated situation and I don't want to talk about it just yet."

Shockingly for you, he just nodded to you without any other display of emotion! Seriously, how dense could he be to not display even a single tiny bit of emotion.

Todoroki turned his gaze to look forwards outside the glass window. "Fine then." He took a sip out of his boba tea and you now felt awkward. Well, to be fair you always felt awkward around Todoroki and his general cold nature.  
But even you had a question for him that you wanted him to answer. "Todoroki, why were you so adamant in asking me about this? Didn't you think it was personal?" You wanted to know what he would say and you hoped to hell he wouldn't give you one hall assed answer like, 'i don't know, I was just curious.'  
He didn't break his gaze from the people passing outside but his lips moved away from the straw. "I was curious because I think you have some sort of connection with one of the pro heroes. Was that the reason you got in through recommendations?"

You paused at this, was this what that was all about? Because you were practically living with Best Jeanist?! And what kind of mad fucking detective skills did Todoroki have because damn!

Todoroki fully turned to you and a serious look crossed on his face which made your body immediately tense like what happened in the hallway with that student.  
"L/n... I heard the media reporting a girl that was always around Best Jeanist, the number four pro hero." Oh boy... here it goes.

"Tell me. Are you Best Jeanist's secret love child or something?"

You felt your mind turn blank. You were not expecting that at all... Especially from Todoroki! What bold accusations.

"Wh- wha-" You acted so dumbfounded because you truly were! This was something that was completely unexpected and Todoroki was looking at you like he was expecting a proper answer. "No! I'm not related to Best Jeanist in any way!" You spoke while gripping the table.  
"I don't even look like him-!" That seemed to give Todoroki another string to pull on as he challenged your look. Why was he so damn nosy?!

"Then why are you always with him?"

You didn't want to answer any more questions. You didn't have to tolerate Todoroki's weird behaviour as you gave him a scowled look, swinging your bag over your shoulder once again and grabbing your boba tea from the table. You got off the chair and walked past Todoroki who still remained seated. "Look, Todoroki. I don't go sneaking into your family business. It's the first day in school and you're already trying to meddle in my personal life. Please just leave me alone." You whispered in a soft tone so only he could hear.

He remained silent for the most part as you pulled the door open, hearing the ball ring one more time as you left the shop with your drink in hand. Man. You thought that having another's company would be good especially after you were threatened in a dark alleyway but now you were walking back home in a salty mood. What even were you to Best Jeanist? His adopted child? An assistance? Or just someone he felt pity for... You weren't sure whether you wanted to find out the answer to that.

You lifted up your head to look up at the horizon while sipping your boba tea. You just had to concentrate. You can't let those words get under your skin like that... You're powerless as of now, but you're sure with enough training you'll be able to grow stronger and go plus ultra! You were in a trusted school that was capable of pumping out the more strongest heroes in Japan! You had faith in the school and daresay, faith in yourself.

The dark cloud over your head slowly began to dissipate and you felt that familiar smile creep up your cheek as you walked back home feeling better about yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I don't like to advertise like this, but since I'm still young and its difficult to get a job. I just want to let people know how to support me!
> 
> 📥 My Redbubble shop is the way to go! Here I sell a small selection of things including My Hero Academia stuff!
> 
> ( https://www.redbubble.com/people/CraftyGlitches/shop?asc=u )
> 
> Or
> 
> ( CraftyGlitches.redbubble.com )
> 
> Please consider supporting me, it would mean a lot! 💜

Once you had returned home, surprisingly enough Best Jeanist was already there awaiting you. He intentionally came back early so he could speak with you about how the first day of UA was. You explained practically almost everything that occurred but left out the parts about Todoroki being a bit of a meanie. He also questioned the all might themed bandage on your face and you told him that Midoriya brought that bandage for you from the nurse's office.

He was proud of you... Honestly, Best Jeanist was like a father to you. Even though you're technically not adopted by him he was treating you like his own child.

You felt giddy when the sun rose. You had woken up early again at 6 am so you could get ready earlier. You wondered if you'd see Kaminari at the train station again? It'd be nice to speak to him today! You just felt so pumped and full of energy for some reason! "Today's going to be a great day!" You faced yourself in the mirror with your uniform on... Confidence was pumping through your blood and it made you feel like you were on a positive type of adrenaline.

Not everyday did you have this type of energy, it was odd that you felt like this today... It could just be a hunch that maybe something excitable or just plain pure torture could be happening today at UA to make your nerves act up like this. You'd practically already forgotten about the encounter with the strange person in the alleyway yesterday, you hadn't even mentioned it to Best Jeanist and you sure as hell will probably forget to mention it to Mr Aizawa like you initially wanted to yesterday.  
You quickly made yourself a small breakfast in the kitchen before swinging your bag over your shoulder and rushing out the front door... making sure to lock it before you left. Best Jeanist's house or rather mansion, was kind of guarded in a way since some fans were crazy enough to try to break in, so now there are tall black metal fence gates surrounding the entire property with cameras so it'd be more difficult for people to get in...or out... except for you of course! Since the front gate had a retina sensor it was able to let you go in and out with ease!

People were out an about as usual during these hours... going to work or school like you were. There was no sight of any familiar students while you walked down the street. To be frank, you didn't even see a single UA student walking around! It was just you and it made you feel like a lone sheep surrounded by a pack of wolves.

You finally made it to the train station and waited in the approximate same position you were in yesterday. A pout arose to your face when the train to UA arrived but Kaminari was nowhere to be found... As you made your way inside, you heard your phone ping a notification. You took a seat at an empty booth, not paying much attention to your surroundings and who was in the cart with you as your hands fumbled around in the bag pockets, eagerly taking out your phone to see who texted you.

7:34 am  
Denki Kaminari

<[ Hey sorry, can't come on the train with you this time :((( ]

You felt a smile upturn on your face upon his text. Even if he couldn't come with you to school, you felt the gesture of him texting you and saying he couldn't come oddly sweet as you began to type in your response.

7:35 am  
Y/n L/n

[It's alright Kaminari! Maybe another time! ]>

You shut your phone off but held the device in your hands still. You didn't want to be constantly addicted to your phone... You sighed feeling more relaxed now. This time you were able to have a better look at your surroundings to see who was with you in the cart. Your body slumped a little in the cushioned chair and you swung your bag over so it rested against the surface of the table as your eyes scanned around to see a group of four students together at one booth. They wore uniforms you couldn't quite recognise... Besides that particular group, the rest were adults that didn't seem to stand out quite as much. For some reason you felt your eyes droop a little bit as an overwhelmingly strange sensation of wanting to take a nap fell across you. Sure you may have woken up a little early, but you needed to be a role model student and you couldn't arrive to class late or 'on time'.

Your hands fiddled with your phone for a little bit, maybe you could just play a little bit of phone games to keep you awake...

Minutes passed as you were addicted to an old cat game that you forgot you had installed on your phone. You were trying to unlock as many cats as you could until the ping of a new message being sent to you was heard. Excited thinking it was Kaminari, you stopped the game and pressed the notification of the message, only to be pulled away to see 'UNKNOWN NUMBER' at the top of the screen. That never read any good...

7:47 am  
UNKNOWN NUMBER

<[ How's the train ride? ]

You felt a shiver spiral from the bottom of your spine all the way to the top of your shoulders. It felt unnatural as you could physically feel your breath tense upon the text you received. Was Kaminari playing some sort of prank on you with a fake phone number? Or could he have asked his new friends to prank text you like that?... the chance were both even to happen as your hand grasped around your phone even tighter and you swear with one more small squeeze your phone would burst into oblivion.

What would you text the stranger back? Or would you just block them... your mind ran in circles when you contemplated what to do.

Your fingers shakily began to press against your phone screen to align words.

7:49am  
Y/n L/n  
[Kaminari, if this is a prank it's not very funny.]>

God, you hoped that this was a prank. If it wasn't then someone was watching you and somehow got your number. Maybe your mind was racing to conclusions about someone stalking you but it's a higher chance now that you think about it that Kaminari was playing a trick on you. He was the only person you gave your number to.

The tree chat bubbles appeared on the left side and your eyes widened to the size of saucers upon reading the text.

7:50 am  
UNKNOWN NUMBER  
<[Don't be so coy, Y/n. I don't know who this Kaminari is. Also, you should probably take your bag off the table. It's disrespectful...]

Your heart was pounding at a million miles per second as your finger quickly hovered over the block button before pressing down. You looked over to your bag that was indeed on the table, pressed up against the window area... How was it possible that Kaminari saw you through the window? The train was moving and it was out of the station! There was no possible way for him to have seen you...

You wanted to text him about the occurrence but it was probably easier to confront and ask him about it once you saw him in class...

You no longer felt like you were in the mood to play on your phone and you slipped it back into your bag and sat in silence the entire way through the ride...

~ Chapter 4 - I am here! ~

The number of people leaving the train was ultimately more than yesterday. That caught you as odd but you didn't pay too much attention to it. Your mind was still on edge about the weird and creepy text... You just had to clear your mind but you were struggling to do so. How could your entire day be ruined already just because of some silly text that was most likely sent by Kaminari or his friends?

You breathed in heavily and shook your head from side to side. "I got this." You spoke softly to yourself. Exercising positive thoughts had really helped you with calming your nerves in stressful situations... And you considered this a stressful situation.

'Bump!'

You took a step backwards upon bumping into the back of someone. How come this exact scenario felt familiar in a way?  
"Oh, I'm sor-" Your eyes glanced at the person who you bumped into as they turned to look at your figure. The breath left your mouth as you fell quiet for a moment.

The person you bumped into had messy purple hair and exhausted dilated eyes. They wore a UA uniform without the blazer and you noticed he stared at you with slight shock. Had... Had you seen him somewhere before?  
"...Hi..." You began as you rubbed the back of your head with a slight red blush lighting up the surface of your cheeks. You felt flustered for bumping into another student. "I'm Y/n L/n. Have we met before?" You felt like you vaguely remembered meeting someone like him...somewhere... But you just couldn't quite put your finger on it! It might have been yesterday, maybe you spotted him in a crowd somewhere when you first entered UA? Or perhaps even at the train station right now.

He still seemed shocked as he avoided eye contact with you for a moment. "...I'm Hitoshi Shinso, we haven't met before." Your chest throbbed at the mistake that you just made and you could feel the beads of sweat pouring down from your forehead upon this.  
"Oh... I must've mistaken you for another student aha..." You laughed nervously while Shinso stared at you with an unreadable looked. He had one hand in his pants pocket and his other hand around the strap of his messenger bag. For some reason, he looked like he wanted to say something but at the same time, he looked conflicted on whether or not to.

You scratched at your skirt a little in nervousness before peeking up. "Let's walk together?" You asked which seemed to catch Shinso out of his strange conflicted trance. He seemed to fumble with words for a moment before readjusting himself and facing towards to walk out the station with you.  
"Yes, let's go." His voice was monotone and he sounded tired. The more you thought about it, he looked a little like Mr Aizawa in a way...

The both of you exited the train station walking alongside one another. It was quiet and not the good type... It felt awkward and tense throughout the journey to the front gates since neither of you spoke a single word to each other. That was until you arrived at the school ground was when Shinso decided to finally open his mouth to say something, "L/n. It was nice to walk with you, thank you." He didn't say this directly to your face as he had his back towards you when he began to walk away right after saying so. You would've said something along the lines of, 'no problem!' Or 'maybe we could walk again sometime.' But no words came out of your mouth as you watched Shinso walk off into the building.

The odd feeling of seeing him somewhere before still lingered but you were trying to remember what and where... In the meantime, you moved your eyes down to the watch that was strapped across your left arm to see the time. There were ten minutes left before class started and you took no sight of Kaminari at all... not even Uraraka or Midoriya for that matter. You sighed to yourself and looked around to see students just muttering and talking amongst themselves.

Perhaps you should just go to class and wait there to see if there are other students there you could attempt to converse with- Your mind paused it's thought upon that. What if Todoroki was there? Gods! Of course, Todoroki was going to be there! You planted your face against the palm of your hand before shaking it from side to side and walking into the building.

The halls were littered with stray students here and there, idly chatting or trying to get to places like you were.

You weren't exactly one to eavesdrop into conversations, but you couldn't help but tense up upon the mention of your name within a group of four students that leaned against the wall. As you passed them, they all fell quiet and stared at you, you gave them a small glance and a tiny smile before rushing away and turning around the corner but you didn't leave, wanting to listen in to what they were saying about you.

"Oh my god, that's Y/n." You heard a feminine high pitch voice whisper.  
"I can't believe she got in through recommendations but has a lack of quirk control." A tired male voice chimed into the girls statement.  
"She's nice looking but I feel like she would've been better in general studies instead if she had such a low score."

Your chest felt heavy upon this. How did other students know about your low score on the quirk assessment test? The other students in your class must've been talking about it and told the other classes. You felt dreary now, well, to be fair you always did. The world always seems to put you down, dragging you further and further away from the path of heroism.  
The voices from the students began to phase out as they walked away from your still figure that stood around the corner. You weren't aware of this but two of your male classmates that were walking through the hall had overheard their conversation as well and it was a surprise to one of them to see you standing like a statue on the other side.

A hand landed on your shoulder and you slowly turned your head to see that same guy from yesterday with sharp and pointy red hair. However, your eyes slowly drifted to the person next to him to see that same blonde kid, Bakugou who practically almost pummeled you. Bakugou looked at you with a scowl before looking at his 'friend' with a look, "What are you doing with this damn nerd?" He growled.

The boy with spiky red hair ignored Bakugou as he looked at you with a toothy smile. "Hey, I'm Eijiro Kirishima. I heard what those business class stuck ups said, and it's not true! You're like, so manly you know?" He flipped you fully towards him with both of his hands gripping the side of your arms that were glued to your side.  
"Manly...?" You questioned, you didn't understand what he meant by that but you presumed he was trying to give you a compliment to cheer you up.

"Yeah! I mean like that move you did when you threw the ball! Plus you beat Todoroki and survived Bakugou's anger tantru-" Before Kirishima could finish completing his sentence, he was bashed on the top of his head with the harsh fists of Bakugou. The aggressive scowl on his face was much more evident if it wasn't before, "HEY! I DON'T HAVE TANTRUMS! SHUT YOUR FACE OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Bakugou was practically fuming smoke from his ears and nose and his eyes were dilated when he glared at Kirishima.  
Kirishima laughed at his hot-headed friend but didn't even seem to be hurt from the slightest as he let out a humble laugh at your concerned and confused expression. "Don't listen to what they say alright L/n? You got some power and manliness inside of you, I know it!" Kirishima lifted his hand up into a fist and your mind clicked on what he wanted you to do. You lifted your hand as well, forming it into a fist before the both of you fist-bumped.

A smile crept up on your face and so did a blush. His way of cheering you up was really nice and funny to you, especially with his 'manly' term. Maybe not everyone was bad.

Bakugou stomped his foot down and gripped his hand tightly around the back of Kirishima's coat. You swore that if he tugged any harder, Kirishima's pristine coat would be ripped into a shred. He glared at you, "YOU! YOU NERD. UNLIKE HARD-HEAD HERE, I'M NOT GETTING ALL CHUMMY WITH YOU!" He yelled into your face. In other cases, you would be intimidated or upset, but the effect Kirishima gave you just made you smile and laugh softly, "Alright, Bakugou." You spoke. Bakugou was still fuming but ended up leaving while dragging Kirishima behind him. "I'll see you around, Manly L/n!" Kirishima called out as he was quickly dragged away and his voice faded along with his figure. You could hear angry Bakugou noises from the distance after Kirishima bid his farewell to you causing you to giggle. He did a great job at cheering you up.

Instead of the feeling of dread and disappointment, a positive feeling was flushed throughout your entire body from head to toe making you feel butterflies in your stomach. You had a giddy smile on your face as you skipped through the now empty and quiet hall to get to your class.

~-------~

Class 1-A was nearly full, only a couple of students were not present... The one who was obviously present was Iida who stood near at the front of the classroom telling some of the students off that sat on the surface of the desk.

You were seated at your desk with that smile still plastered on your face as you patiently waited for Mr Aizawa to arrive to class. Kaminari was already in class but he seemed busy with talking to that short purple student with ball-like hair. Midoriya and Uraraka were talking with each other at his desk and you were just seated there at yours with a smile. The only other person you could converse with was Todoroki who was seated next to you but you felt like you weren't ready for that yet after yesterday.

However, you didn't have to approach someone to talk with when you noticed that the small grape student and Kaminari approached you. "Hi, Kaminari!" You waved your hand at him while seated on your desk. Your mood really did a 360 after encountering Kirishima. You greeting someone else was something you wouldn't usually do but you had that burst of courage all of a sudden.

"Hey L/n! Looking good! So sorry that I couldn't escort you to the train today... What kind of boyfriend am I?" He spoke dramatically, and loudly for that matter. You noticed specifically that pink looking alien girl whip her head around at the mention of 'boyfriend' and her eyes landed on you and Kaminari. She stood up from her seat and ran over to you, Kaminari and the grape kid. "Wait what?! You guys are dating?!" She exclaimed which made you sink into your chair, "Wheh...?" You didn't know how to respond but Kaminari just smirked but the grape kid spoke up, "What? No, Kaminari is just saying that!" He exclaimed before looking at you or rather under your desk...? "L/n is still single...and I'm gonna swoop in for my chance...!-" Drool began to appear from the grape kid's mouth and your expression winced before looking over to a distraught, defeated Kaminari and a curious alien girl.

"Awhhh... I thought there would be romance going on! Come on!" She whined but her expression settled to yours that were one of confusion. She seemed to realise something and held her hand out towards you to shake, "I'm Mina Ashido! But call me Mina! We're gonna be great friends!" You chuckled at her antics and shook her hand in return, "Well, I'm Y/n L/n... But you can call me Y/n!"

Kaminari opened his mouth in shock, "Wh- How come I can't call her by her first name and you can?!" He gasped.

The purple grape kid interjected as he held his shaky hand out towards you with a large blush on his face. The drool still evident that was dripping down his mouth, "I'm Minoru Mineta but you can call me anything you like hehehe..."

You wisefully chose to not shake his hand as you turned to look at Kaminari who had a pout on his face, "you can call me by my first name too, I don't mind." He perked up at this, "as long as I'm able to call you by your first as well!" You smiled at him and he pumped his fists into the air, "AWH YEAH! FIRST NAME BASIS, THIS ROCKS!"

Kaminari danced a little and Mina slapped him on the back, "gee, calm down! You're making such a scene!" She laughed at him as Mineta chimed in, "Can I call you by your first name too...? Hegegegegege..." You honestly wanted to say no since Mineta was being creepy but you reluctantly gave in, "sure, as long as you don't say it in any weird way." You held your index finger up to make it clear and he nodded eagerly like a puppy.

"I..."

You all turned your heads towards the doorway that suddenly opened, hearing an unfamiliar voice than Mr Aizawa speaking.

"AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR! LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

Your eyes widened to the size of saucers and your mouth fell agape. Mina grabbed a hold of your shoulder and Kaminari held onto your other side... Mineta went to hold your leg but you swiftly kicked him away before he could.

In the doorway of your classroom stood the number one Hero, All Might!

"Wow! It's All Might!" You heard Kirishima say from his desk across from you.  
"I can't believe it!"  
"Woah!"

Mina squealed from beside you, gripping your shoulder even more tighter. "Oh my god! The rumours were true?!" So it was true that All Might would be teaching at UA! You were so ecstatic and stunned that you just remained seated as still as ever.

All Might... You admired him greatly besides from Best Jeanist who was practically your adoptive father and mentor.

He stood between villains, diligently protecting those who are innocent that didn't deserve the torment from villainy. He truly was a force to be reckoned with... but why exactly had he suddenly decided to teach at UA? It was so out of the blue! Perhaps a way for reminiscing when he himself once walked these halls. Or maybe he wanted to train the future generation of heroes himself?

All Might had his hands wrapped around the door frame as his chest was pumped outward, towards the inside of the class and his feet at the entrance. He had his signature smile and you didn't even realise that at this point, your three new friends, somehow counting Mineta the little weirdo, went back to their seats.

You were curious as to where Mr Aizawa was or if he was even going to show up to class?  
All Might stood at the podium now infront of the class, he flexed his muscles and your eyes narrowed to Midoriya who was practically on the edge of his seat with an excited smile on his face. You laughed internally at this before your eyes made contact back towards All Might.

"I AM HERE! TODAY YOUR TEACHER REQUESTED THAT I TEACH YOUR CLASS TODAY... IN SPECIAL HERO COMBAT TRAINING!"

Some students looked excited but the two that stood out was Midoriya and Bakugou who were both infront of you. You couldn't see their expressions but you could just tell the fearful look he had on his face while Bakugou was grinning like he won the jackpot.

Midoriya gulped, whispering to himself over the sounds of his other excited classmates, "combat..."  
"Training." Bakugou grinned like the devil as he craned his neck over to look at Midoriya. His hands were clawed at his desk like a beast and you could tell even from where you were seated that Bakugou was going to give it heavy to Midoriya...

All Might fake coughed to get the attention of everyone as he held up his hand out towards the class, "ANYWAYS, YOU WILL BE WEARING THE HERO COSTUMES YOU SUBMITTED IN! EVERY YOUNG HERO MUST START SOMEWHERE, AND WHATS BETTER THAN WEARING YOUR FIRST HERO OUTFIT!" He moved his finger to point towards the left side of the classroom.

Some parts of the wall moved back before pushing out what looked to be shelves and shelves of suitcases with labelled numbers on them!  
You remembered your hero suit that you designed. It wasn't the best but you thought it would suffice! Best Jeanist helped design it with you, he implied on adding jeans to it but you politely declined since it wouldn't exactly help you with your quirk and may prove as a hindrance which he quickly agreed upon.  
Afterall, with your quirk you had to try to expose some skin while moving swift on your feet.

All Might headed towards the door, "CHANGE INTO YOUR HERO OUTFITS AND MEET ME AT GROUND BETA!" He called out before swiftly leaving through the open door and speeding down the hallway in an absolute instance.

You and your classmates were left a little stunned the moment he rushed away but anyhow, you all walked towards the shelves to grab your costumes. You picked up the suitcase that was labelled number '10' and held it up. You were extremely excited to see what it looks like, and how it'd be to try it on!

Mina came up to you with her suitcase in hand, "I can't wait to have try on our hero costumes! I'm SOOO excited! Aren't you, Y/n?!" She giggled to you and you simply laughed with a smile on your face. "I'm extremely excited! Be- My mentor helped design my hero outfit with me." You sighed internally to yourself while sweating bullets. You dodged one at that and your heart was thumping.

You didn't exactly want people to know that you were living with Best Jeanist because their outlook might change. The only person who seemed to be aware of this fact was Todoroki, however he only knew you were close to him and nothing else. He presumed that you were Best Jeanist's child so perhaps that's why he didn't say anything... but even so if he knew you weren't Best Jeanist's child, you still doubted he'd even say anything anyhow. He was the silent stoic type—

"Hey, Y/n! You okay? You're just staring at me like I committed murder or something!" Mina's voice snapped you out of your figuring trance, "come on! We're gonna be the last ones, let's go!!!" She grabbed your arm while using her other hand to hold onto her suitcase before swiftly dragging you outside. She was right though, a lot of students had already left the room to change and the only ones remaining inside was a boy with large elbows, Kirishima, Uraraka and Asui.

"Sorry!" You spoke while walking with Mina, "I just zoned out for some reason. It happens when I think." Mina looked at you while she walked, finally letting go of your arm to hold her suitcase with both hands. She tilted her head to the side and her horns bobbed a little bit, "oh! What were you thinking about..." she gasped suddenly and you felt a bad feeling whirr from within you as you guessed what she would say...

"Were you thinking of Kaminari?!"

No! Absolutely not! Denki was only your friend, nothing more than that! Plus you only met him a day ago... You weren't quite yet looking over towards having romantic relationships yet. How could you take care of someone else if you couldn't even take care of yourself?

To be nice and not flat out say 'no', you simply laughed at her and shook your head softly from side to side. "I wasn't. I only think of Denki as a friend you know? I never really had any from when I was young." You explained with a grateful smile on your face.

You felt so full, not in a bad way, but a positive way. You were so thankful that you were blessed to now have friends in UA. Friends you'll be with for many years to come as all of you grow to become strong Pro Hero's that protect people who are in dire need. It hurt still since you shut yourself off at such a young age, turning your back to the world and people your age and refusing to make friends because you were simply too afraid. You missed out on so many opportunities in life your young adolescent life but this would truly be the last chances you have. The least you could do was become friends with everyone even if you were afraid. Pushing past the barriers is difficult but you knew you could pull through and do it.

You've already proven yourself by befriending many people already and it's only your second day! Midoriya, Uraraka, Kirishima, Denki, Asui, and now Mina!... and let's for forget Mineta!

Mine frowned and placed a hand on your shoulder, "well don't worry at all! I'm your new bestest friend and I'll be here for you okay!" You liked Mina's cheery attitude as you smiled and nodded your head at her. "Of course, Mina!"

The both of you continued to walk, trailing along with the rest of your class to go to the changing rooms. You were talking with Mina about personal life and how things are going. You did your best to avoid mentioning about topics like Best Jeanist but you may have slipped that you were once an orphan to Mina. Of course she was shocked at that but comforted you saying that you were surrounded now by people who cares for you which was true.

The talk eventually ended when you all reached the female changing room. You didn't want to change with the rest of the girls out in the open because you were just self conscious and a little shy to leave yourself exposed and vulnerable. You waved your hand to Mina as you went into one of the changing stalls.

The stall was small but had enough room for you to move in, it also had a small shower area but you didn't need to use it of course. You placed the suitcase on the small bench that was in the crook a the side of the door and flicked open the metal locks to see what your costume would look like.

Your eyes slowly widened and a gaped smile formed on your face.

It was exactly what you wanted!

You wrapped your hands around the fabric and pulled it up. There were two different pieces to your outfit excluding the other Knick knacks. The main fabric you wanted to your costume was silk which would render you easier to move.

The separate top piece was a bit like a light coloured pink crop top, lined at the rim with light blue and a large round cyan crystal orb in the top middle guarded by small purple, pink and blue crystal shards.  
Of course there was a dark blue undershirt to it so your goodies wouldn't be exposed.

The second main part of your costume was the long light pink skirt that had splits with an undertone of light blue. The skirt left your stomach open but you purposely design it to be like that. You had pants on underneath it with heavy boots that you specifically asked help with designing by Best Jeanist. The boots were an important part since the soles were specifically made in such a way so it could help you glide easier on crystals.

The last two parts was two different gloves, a normal light pink glove and a white hand glove with the same round crystal planted on the top that was coloured pink and purple. You needed to absorb sunlight while in battle so you could also use that energy to help create crystals.

The last addition to your costume was more of your own personal touch that didn't do much. It was a pair of white like horns with pink tips that you could fit in behind your ear.

You felt so giddy inside to see your hero costume come to life! You smiled and began to swiftly change into it.

~———~

Almost all the girls had already finished changing except you. You looked at yourself for a second in the mirror of the changing room before rushing outside the changing room to see all the girls talking to eachother in a group, complimenting each others hero outfits. Didn't seem like they were going to leave you behind.

"Woah! Asui, your costume looks so cool!" You heard Uraraka chime. Asui tilted her head and had a smile on her face, "call me Tsu!" She spoke in a happy tone. Everyone had such amazing costumes... Although the one you kind of questioned was the girl with very spiky wild hair. Her costume was quite... revealing, but maybe because that's how her quirk worked.

You walked towards them but stopped in your tracks after you felt yourself bump into someone. But the thing is, it looked like no one was infront of you besides a pair of gloves?

You stepped back as the gloves kind of turned to your direction before going up. Your face began to turn red as you probably realised what this girls quirk was... she was invisible... and she was only wearing gloves and shoes.

God! You bumped into a naked girl!

"Eep!" You shrieked a little bit from embarrassment. Your entire face was flushed red and you began to wave your hands in the air, "u-uh! I'm sorry-! I couldn't see you there!" You stammered but the invisible girl just laughed. "That's okay! I always get that! I'm Toru Hagakure! Your hero outfit is so awesome L/n!"

Everyone just seemed to know your name...

She reached her gloved hand out for a shake and you shook it bad with an unsure, nervous look on her face. "Thanks! Yours is too...?" Well to be fair, Hagakure didn't really have a proper hero outfit since she was kind of invisible. If you were in her shoes you'd probably feel upset that people wouldn't be able to see you... But wouldn't that also be a good thing too? Maybe then you could be like a ghost!

Hagakure turned to look over towards the group of girls that were still chattering amongst eachother about costumes.

"Hey girls! Isn't L/n's costume really awesome looking?!"

You wanted to melt into a puddle at the moment as all five girls turned their heads to look in your direction.

Uraraka was the first to run over to your side, holding her fists up she smiled eagerly. "Wow! L/n! Your hero outfit looks so cool, I'm jealous!" Her compliment made your cheeks flare up from embarrassment as you turned your head to the side to avert looking at her cute face.

"Thanks-! Yours is great as well!" You stammered out. The girl with spiky hair walked up towards you and waved, "yes, it is a very nice costume! But since L/n finished changing we should probably head over to ground beta to meet with All Might."

The girl was right though and you all nodded your head in agreement.  
"Way to kill the vibe, Momo!" Mina whined playfully as she slowed down her steps to walk side by side with you, Uraraka and Hagakure.

Mina turned her head towards you and bumped your shoulder gently with her fist. "Your outfit really is awesome, Y/n! I love the crystals!" You smiled at her compliment too, feeling quite flustered and bashful you held the side of your arm. "Thank's Mina. I like yours too."

The group of girls including you made their way towards Ground Beta where All Might said he would be waiting for all of you. You hadn't ran into the boys through the hallway but eventually you all met up through the long stretch of the hall to the front of Ground Beta.

The costumes the boys had were quite impressive and unique as well! More eye catchingly was Midoriya's... His looks a lot like a rabbit with his mask on, but the more you looked at it, the more those two pointy ears looked like All Might's bangs.

All Might wasn't quite there yet so everyone was talking to eachother. The main topics that were heard were costumes and what the combat training was going to be like.

You slipped past through the group of girls and went towards the boys, specifically towards Midoriya. You noticed there was someone else who stood beside him but they looked to be in a full on armoured suit along with a helmet!

Midoriya spotted your presence approaching him and he turned, waving his hand at you. "W-Woah! L/n! Your costume looks amazing...!" He spoke in awe, looking you up and down. You smiled at Midoriya, "same to you!" Your gaze then turned towards the robot looking guy who was next to him. The person approached you and placed his hand on his chest. "Yes indeed, your costume is quite amazing."

You recognised that voice...!

"Iida?" You looked at him kind of shocked. He was the last person you expected in that outfit! But the more you thought about it, seeing the engines down where his calves are did make sense... Guess you were not quite paying attention to the smaller details but rather the bigger picture.  
"I didn't even recognise you." You didn't want to sound rude or anything since it was technically true, and knowing Iida he most likely wouldn't take offence to that since he was a pretty stand up person who understood others emotions.

Iida nodded his head at you, "yes, It's hard to recognise me under all this metal."

You were about to ask something else when you heard a familiar muttering come from a certain someone beside you. Midoriya had his all too familiar 'Hero analysis' book out and was scribbling aggressively into it while muttering about some stuff about your costume and Iida's. You and Iida had the same expression, even though you couldn't see his, you both were just staring at Midoriya blankly before a loud booming voice interrupted his thinking and your guys' staring.

There stood All Might at the front... When did he get there???

He struck a pose and still had his signature smile on his face. You swore his head turn towards the direction of Midoriya before wincing and whispering something along the lines of 'so obvious...'.  
"I KNOW YOU ALL ARE EXCITED! SINCE WE WILL BE DOING... HEROES VS VILLAINS."

Specifically you perked up at this and a small smile emerged from your lips. You were damn excited now upon hearing that! You wondered how it would work though with everyone since there was an uneven amount of students. Although All Might seemed to already have it figured out.  
"THERE WILL BE TWO TEAMS EACH. ONE TEAM ARE THE VILLAINS AND THE OTHER ARE THE HEROES." He explained, holding his index finger up. "THE HEROES GOAL IS TO SECURE THE BOMB THAT THE VILLAINS ARE HIDING ON ONE OF THE FLOORS."

"DUE TO THE ODD AMOUNT OF STUDENTS, THERE WILL BE THREE VERSUS TWO."

Iida was quick to raise up his hand and All Might turned to look at him, "YES?" He questioned... but not sure how to address them since he himself didn't recognise who was under the suit of armour.  
"How will the groups be determined? Do we all pick eachother or will it be out of luck?" He asked.

All Might smirked at this one, "AH. AN EXCELLENT QUESTION YOUNG IIDA!" He moved towards the side before suddenly bringing out a large black box.  
"YOUR NAMES WILL BE RANDOMLY DRAWN FROM THIS BOX! THIS WILL DETERMINE YOUR GROUP... AND I'LL DECIDE WHO WILL BE THE VILLAINS AND THE HEROES."

Iida bowed to All Might for answering his questions and stepped down.

You gulped at this. The drawings would be random so you didn't know who you would be paired with and who you were going up against. This suddenly started to make you feel scared considering that you could be paired with a classmate you didn't know yet... or even worse, you'd either be paired with Todoroki or Bakugou. Two of the least people you'd talk to or work well with.

All Might reached his hand in the box and began calling out the groups. Your name hadn't yet been called out.

You anxiously fiddled around with the silky fabric of your skirt just to await when your name would be called out. You phased out the other groups that were called out; only focusing on where you would be placed.

"AND OUR LAST TEAM, BAKUGOU, L/N AND IIDA! YOU WILL BE THE VILLAINS GOING AGAINST MIDORIYA AND URARAKA."

You felt your heart shatter and you awkwardly looked over towards where Bakugou was standing. Surprisingly enough he didn't seem too bothered as he punched his fists together, "Alright... let's do this."

No! You weren't ready for this! Could you somehow swap teams and pair with Uraraka and Midoriya instead? Wait, that's mean that Bakugou would be able to pummel you to the ground... Maybe you could stay in the villains team and stay out of his way?

You were so focused on yourself that you didn't notice poor Midoriya besides you shaking like a leaf when he heard who he was going up against. Bakugou, you and Iida. Two of you were his friends but the most he was worried about was Bakugou.  
"THE FIRST TEAM THAT WILL BE GOING IS HAGAKURE AND OJIRO VERSUS TODOROKI AND SHOUJI!"

You sighed to yourself, at least you weren't going first... but you knew that impending doom was coming for you... and Midoriya too.


End file.
